


Barking Mad

by Gitz, RedtailedRyo



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Prequel, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gitz/pseuds/Gitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedtailedRyo/pseuds/RedtailedRyo
Summary: Deceit for one's own gain is a talent the ringmaster and professional con man, T.W. Barker, prides himself on. For him, using this skill to reel in a newer acquaintance of his seemed no different... at first. But using charm to financially con others is a different ball game than using it to obtain a more personal goal.Takes place before the Sonic Boom TV series.





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP me and a friend, RedtailedRyo, are currently doing together.

Echos of crowds slowly died down with the minutes passing by. With each patron leaving the tent did the energy of the previous show began to dissipate. Laughter from the children and their parents spreading out once outside and under the now dark and star filled sky. Only were the workers and performers soon the only ones left in the tent.  
  
There were still duties and other tasks to take of, even after the nightly performances concluded. Cleaning up the seating area, the stage, or even outside of the tent. Other members of the circus staff were tasked with maintaining stage lights and equipment. Some staff members had to report and file their earnings to the main head of the business.  
  
But, some things were a different story for one of the performers.  
  
“Christopher Thorndyke?”  
  
The human boy's sudden blink could be seen in the reflection, before he turned to face the direction of the voice. “What is it?”  
  
“Mr. Barker wants to see ya, as soon as ya finished dressin' out.” The gopher at the trailer door informed.  
  
“Tell him I'll be a couple of minutes. This glitter is harder to get off than it should be.” The boy slightly chuckled.  
  
“He's probably too busy countin' the money from tonight, anyway.”  
  
The gopher then left shortly after, closing the trailer door behind him. Just like that, the inside of the trailer fell dead silent again.  
  
Some creaking came, caused by the boy shifting in his chair, breaking a little of the silence. But, the noise was kept to a minimal, even as the human worked on getting his stage make-up off. An annoyed groan or two would come out while he worked on getting as much glitter off of his skin. His fluffy copper hair still contained that stuff, but he didn't have time to take a shower right now.  
  
A swishing sound of fabric came, as the human detached the rose pink cape attached to his costume, letting it hit his trailer's carpet. That was when the trailer's lighting hit the cape's sparkly material and made it appear like a strip full of gems.  
  
His performance outfit itself was next to go. It was designed to appear like a prince from a fairytale, complete with the typical puffy shorts. It was in a light pink, green, and yellow color, and covered in sequins shimmering under the light. Whenever he took it off, the boy lost much of the majestic look the performance attire gave him. In it's place, the boy simply dressed himself in a cream colored turtle neck sweater, with long sleeves more poofy than normal. Black knee breaches completed the simple look that the human chose to go with for his casual wear.  
  
It was only a quick visit to his closet before the boy left his trailer. It was calm and silent outside, aside from some sounds coming from the remaining workers still out completing their tasks for the night. Some crickets chirped, and frogs and toads off in the distance made the occasional croaks. It was a peaceful walk on over to the office the human was summoned to.  
  
Soon standing in front of the office door, he held on for almost a minute, before reaching forward and knocking.  
  
“Mr. Barker?”  
  
"Come in!" Barker said in mid count of the money in front of him, his keen mind not losing his count as he finished the stack in front of him. He looked up at the human at his door, "Ah Christopher, come in, come in, wonderful performance tonight." He chuckled, grinning down at all the money on the table.  
  
Chris closed the door behind him, and then walked into the office. The human then went up to the desk. He tried to make eye contact with the canine, but he had not been one for much contact in general lately.  
  
"What did you want to see me for?" Chris asked.  
  
Barker folded his hands in front of him and rested his chin on them as he met the human's eyes. "Do I need a reason to see my best performer?" He asked in a smooth tone, "I'm hurt. I have noticed you've been a fair bit withdrawn lately though. Is everything alright?" His eyes sharpened, watching the boy's body language.  
  
“Oh.” The human sighed. “So you don't actually need me for something important.”  
  
Chris regretted not just staying in his trailer, now. He should have known the guy would just drag him out for nothing... at least nothing he would be interested in. Typical.  
  
He only directed his attention further away from the wolf behind the desk. "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
Barker raised an eyebrow at the answer, the boy was being awfully fidgety. He stood from his desk and walked around to the human. He wondered what could be eating him, it wouldn't do to have his main moneymaker off his game.  
  
"Are you sure?" He moved behind Chris, his hands clasped behind his back, "Because you haven't seemed like yourself." He leaned in close, his mouth next to one of the human's ears, "But I also have a job for you."  
  
Chris slightly tensed up from the feeling of Barker's breath against his skin. But he tried to hide it from the tall mobian. Didn't want the canine to see his reactions, even on the inside.  
  
“What kind of job is it?” The human boy questioned.  
  
The wolf smirked, picking up on how the boy tensed and the slight change of his scent. "Oh nothing you can't handle. We're going to go scout out a new venue and I value your opinion." He pulled back and leaned against his desk. "After all your opinion has made us all a lot of money."  
  
He smirked and nodded towards the outside, "You picked a very good town this time" He rested a hand on the back of Chris's neck lightly, lightly rubbing his thumb along his hairline.  
  
Almost like an impulse, Chris pulled away from Barker. If it wasn't for the his normal choice of attire, the goosebumps he had instantly gotten would have clearly been seen. Physical contact from others alone was already something the human had not gotten for a while.

Chris had regained his composure as quick as he pulled away from the mobian canine. “I guess I could say I've been around, now that they aren't with me anymore.”  
  
Barker let his hand hang in the air for a bit before returning it behind his back. He knew how contact made the human uncomfortable and he enjoyed testing his boundaries. He was always on the look out for weaknesses in the human's armor.  
  
 _They?'_ , he thought curiously, but didn't comment on it, "Either way, I have high hopes for this next venue. If we make another killing like this, I might have a very special reward in sort." His eyes gleamed as he gave the human's body a quick once over.  
  
Barker's gesture made it very difficult for Chris' face not to contort in response. Why did he take this performing job again?  
  
"Where are we going next?", the human asked, wanting to get the mobian's attention focused on that instead.  
  
"Closer to the coast." Barker pulled out a map and rolled it out on the desk. He crooked his finger in the 'come here' gesture, smirking as he did, "There's a fairly big city on the southern coast. I think it's going to be a lucrative stop. Have you ever been here before?"  
  
The human moved toward the desk, but not too close to Barker himself. He then leaned over a bit, looking over the area marked on the map.  
  
"I don't recall this place." Chris informed Barker, "I think I would have remembered, if I did."  
  
Barker noticed how the human was keeping his distance and chuckled a bit. "It's called, Emerald Coast. It's a bit of a tourist trap, so I think it will be full of unsuspecting suckers. Even if you haven't been here, you have a good sense about locations and the people in them." He allowed a bit of praise bleed into his tone, giving the human a smirk.  
  
"Well," Chris sighed, "The previous areas and venues we went to were places went to before were not only place I previously been too, but also a certain type.." He fidgeted for a moment before returning his attention to Barker. "I mean, I haven't really been to a type of city like, Emerald Coast, before. I might be out of my element, here."  
  
The wolf waved his hand dismissively, "Your modesty is commendable as always, but you always sell yourself short." He rolled the map back up and tapped him on the nose with it. "Hmm you missed some glitter." He gently brushed the rolled up map across his cheek before turning away and storing it.  
  
Chris instinctively reached his hand up and rubbed his face. " _Some_ glitter?" The human then patted his hands on his hips. In hindsight, doing that probably wasn't the best decision. "Try a hair full of it."  
  
Barker chuckled at the expression on the human's face, "And yet, you always wear it so well." He knew the boy had a hard time cleaning it away and never could quite get rid of it all. "Though at least you don't have it near as bad as the stunt bears." Lord knows he hadn't seen their natural fur color in years.  
  
"I'm surprised those two haven't turned on you for making their fur colored like that." The human remarked. "I wouldn't say I wear it well, anyway." Chris said as he tried to flick the remaining glitter on his hand.  
  
"They chose those colors themselves." Barker defended, laughing a bit, "And you do wear it well. After all I can't count how many of our audience can't keep their eyes off of you." His voice dropped to a subtle deeper tone, "Not that I blame them."  
  
The boy remained silent for half a minute, before speaking back up. "Barker... When does the tour season end, again?"  
  
"We have maybe a little over a month left for the tour. Which is why I want to get one last venue in before the off season." He commented with a look of distaste, "You know the other hate working during the winter even when we have a tropical venue."  
  
"A little over a month!?" Chris raised his voice in shock. "Already?"  
  
How did he loose track of time that much. The reality that he may not have any time to prepare began to dawn on him. "I,", Chris paused, trying to think of what to do.  
  
The wolf's eyebrows shot up at the boy's reaction. That seemed like a little much, in fact he could argue Chris looked ready to bolt on him. "Is something wrong, Christopher? You look a bit pale."  
  
 _'Where am I going to go?'_ The question echoed in the human's head.  
  
"It's nothing." Chris replied and cleared his throat. "I'm just wondering how I'm going to haul all of my stuff out of my trailer, after the season is over."  
  
"About that...After this venue, I was hoping you might stick around a little longer." Barker admitted, subtly moving closer to the human, "I'm planning on taking a trip to an island in the south sea for this winter." A grimace passed over his face, "My grandmother lives there, but I plan to take a nice cruise for the trip there since this season has been so good."  
  
"A cruise?" Chris blinked, but then pouted a bit. "You sure they would actually let you on. I'm surprised you don't have an arrest warrant out on you."  
  
"Mmmm not on this coast anyway." The canine snickered and straightened his cuffs.  
  
The human crossed his arms and slightly looked away from the canine. "Why would you even want me to stay around after the season is over, anyway? You can't milk me for more money during that period of time."  
  
"Consider it a reward for all your hard work." He moved closer to the human and rested a hand on his shoulder. "And my investment in keeping you around for next season." He smiled at Chris, his eyes darkening a bit, "I would really like for you stay with me."  
  
Chris almost hit Barker's hand away from his shoulder, but he restrained himself. He just looked at the mobian, unsure of what to say for a second. "Are you planning on keeping me in some cage, like you do with your average performers?" Chris narrowed his eyes. "That's it, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh believe me if I wanted to I would, but perish the thought, you wound me." He pulled back, putting his hand to his chest in mock offense, "You're more valuable to me with that will of yours intact." He took a couple of steps away, "Besides, I haven't had to do that to the others in months."  
  
Chris just stood there in silence for a good minute. It was short, but the silence made the moment feel more uncomfortable than it should have. He looked down at one point, just thinking things over. He swore he would have been ambushed, if it wasn't for the fact that Barker was a mobian.  
  
"I...", the human paused, briefly curling his lip, "I guess just for one off season." He sighed. "Not like I really have much to look forward to anymore."  
  
"Splendid~" Barker grinned at him, his fangs bared slightly, "I assure you, this trip will be quite enjoyable." He pulled out a brochure from his jacket and offered it to the human. "I'll even get you a full package massage."  
  
"Besides, I do hope you'll decide to join me again for next season. I have big plans for it." He chuckled and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"I don't see why not." Chris shrugged. "I never have anything planned."  
  
Opening the brochure, he looked back up at Barker. "If the ship sinks, I get on the nearest life boat first."  
  
"Oh I assure you, I'll be right behind you." Barker smiled, pleased that Chris had agreed to come with him. Good, that means his other plan could get underway as well. "For now, though you look a bit worn out. Why don't you sit down? It's been a long night." He gestured to a chair next to his desk, "I also have some of those fruits you like on the table."  
  
Chris narrowed his eyes again, "What are you planning?"  
  
"So suspicious today, aren't you?" He deadpanned as he collected the money from the desk and put it away in his safe. "What have I done to deserve such mistrust?" He placed a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you're a con artist and a very shady person in general." Chris replied as he folded back the brochure he was given.  
  
"I'm an entrepreneur, Christopher, and a successful one at that." He stated, but didn't deny the human's allegations. "Though you've certainly increased my success marginally since you joined me." He smiled at him from over his shoulder, "And what's so wrong about me wanting to reward you for your hard work?"  
  
Chris turned away from the canine and took another deep sigh. "I guess I've just had to fend for myself long enough." He rubbed his thumbs against the brochure still in his hands. "You can never be too careful when you're on your own."  
  
"Smart idea to live by." Barker commented, thinking about when he first got out on his own. "But you don't have to be so on guard around me. You are very important to me, though you may not believe me now."  
  
"Perhaps it is time you retire for the night, it was quite the long show today." Barker commented, "We have a bit of a trip to, Emerald Coast, tomorrow."  
  
"I still need to shower this glitter out of my hair, anyway." Chris responded, closing the brochure. "If I can, I'm going to stop putting this stuff on me, starting next tour season."  
  
The human walked up to the mobian. "Same act as I did earlier tonight, right?... Or are you going to push something unexpected on me at the last minute?"  
  
"Depends on whether I think you can handle more." Barker smiled down at him and leaned close, "But in all seriousness maybe we'll rework your choreography~" His voice dropped to a odd heavy tone and his eyes darkened again, "Maybe during this off season we'll work on your reach and flexibility."  
  
Chris huffed and crossed his arms. "Just as long as you don't request me to jump through a fiery hoop, again." His face almost contorted in disgust. "What made you think my outfit alone would be able to handle flames?"  
  
"Cross my heart." He mimed crossing his heart, "Oh I'm fairly certain it's flame retardant by the way." He chuckled at the human's cute expression. "We can talk about a new costume as well if you want. Though I think your current one suits you well."  
  
"Well, my hair isn't flame retardant." The boy pouted and began walking to the door. Once reaching it, he stopped, and turned around to face Barker one more time. "How long will it take us to get to, Emerald Coast, and do our last show for the season?"  
  
Barker walked to the door and leaned against the door frame, "Oh few days roughly, depending on the clean up, checking out the venue and set up when we get there. Then if all goes well, we'll be there till the end of the month."  
  
"Well, I was thinking," the boy curled his lip,"of possibly riding with you at some point during the drive there."  
  
"Oh?" Barker quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "Well you're welcome in the cab with me anytime." He smirked at him, "I will definitely appreciate the company."  
  
"My trailer's just been been having a problem with being bumpier than lately, is all." Chris explained. "It makes it hard for me to get any full nights sleep on the way to our next venues."  
  
Barker frowned, "I'll get someone to look at it in, Emerald Coast," Then his mouth quirked up sneakily, "But you're more than welcome to sleep in my trailer if you need to."  
  
"Maybe I will." Chris grunted a little. "Just long as it isn't covered in dog hair."  
  
"...I would be offended if I were a lesser Mobian." Barker huffed, tugging his bowtie undone, "I'm offering even though I know my bed is going to become a glitterfest." He smiled and winked at Chris.  
  
Another pout graced the human's face. "Well, don't count on that. I actually shower, unlike some of the patrons who come to watch our shows."  
  
Barker made a noise of disgust, "Ugh don't remind me." His nose wrinkled in distaste, thinking of how he needed a close pin on his nose to count some of the money.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me," Chris moved out from the front of Barker, "I need to shower and get some sleep. We leave in the morning, right?"  
  
Barker nodded, "We leave as soon as we finish packing up." He moved back to allow the human to leave, "Good night, Christopher. I wish you a good night's sleep."  
  
Chris looked back at Barker over his shoulder, "You too, Barker."

 

 


	2. Onto the Next Road

"Christopher!"  
  
Blues eyes slowly opened at the sounded of knocking on a door. His vision was a little blurry at first, not helped by the lack of light within his immediate field of sight. A sensation of dozing back off would have won if it wasn't for the insistent knocks and calls of his name.  
  
"I'm awake!" The boy finally answered, trying hard to fight off the urge to lay back down.  
  
"We've stopped to refuel." A mink informed the human from outside of the trailer. "Now's ya chance to get any refreshments, or buy things before we head off on the road for the rest of the evening and night!"  
  
Like that, Chris' eyes shot open. "Rest of the night!?"  
  
Within minutes the redheaded boy was dressed and nearly bolted out of his trailer. Well, that mink at the door wasn't lying... It was less than an hour until sunset.  
  
_'Did I really sleep the entire night and today!?'_ Chris asked himself, as he looked around at the other staff and performers out. They were either taking care of tasks, or going off to nearby stores to stock up on important items.  
  
Over on the opposite of the human, Barker rubbed his neck and stretched his legs from driving all day. The stunt bears stood next to him awaiting orders. "Go on, get what you need and be ready to move soon." He took a walk around the convoy, making sure everything was in order.  
  
He smiled, seeing the human finally leave his trailer. He had suspected Chris was more worn out last night than the human let on. The wolf dog straighten his jacket and fixed his hat before strolling in his direction, "Morning Glory, how was your sleep?"  
  
The boy jumped a little as he suddenly heard the mobian's voice. Chris would say he was surprised, but not really. Intentional or not, the ringmaster had a tendency of sneaking up on him.  
  
Chris looked up at the canine and frowned. "Barker, what time is it?"  
  
"Roughly around seven PM." Barker said, grinning as the human startled. He did enjoy sneaking up on him. "We've made surprisingly good time, we should make it to, Emerald Coast, by tomorrow afternoon if we drive through the night."  
  
"Seven PM?" Chris' breath almost hitched. "I've nearly slept through the entire day!"  
  
"Don't worry yourself, it seems like you needed it." Barker waved his hand dismissively, "All we've been doing is driving all day. Most everyone else has been resting today, anyway."  
  
Chris breathed a slight sigh of relief. At least he wasn't alone with sleeping in to such extremes. "How long do I have before we get back on the road?"  
  
"In fourty-five minutes or so." Honestly he would have preferred to leave as soon as possible, but he need his own rest from driving all day.  
  
"I guess I could try going to the nearest store and buy myself some drinks and snacks, in the meantime." The boy almost winced from a previous memory. "The experience is just weird when you're really the only human in the convoy, or just in any town or city we go into in general."  
  
"I could see that. Perhaps you would like an escort?" Barker offered, seeing Chris' unease, "If you're worried about being left behind, it's not going anywhere without me."  
  
Chris brightened up slightly at Barker's offer. "I guess you could go with me. You probably know this place better than I do."  
  
"It's a quaint little town, but yes, I do know where everything is." He smiled at him, happy the human took him up on his request and offered Chris his arm, "Shall we?"  
  
"Just make sure no kids or full grown mobians try to pull on my 'mane', again." Chris chuckled, and took Barker's arm.  
  
Barker laughed, remembering when such things happened in the past. "Don't worry, I will keep your lovely 'mane' safe from any wandering hands, young or old." He rested his other hand on their twined arms, leading him through the town.  
  
His tail swished behind them as the villagers stopped to look at them and the other circus folk. He flashed his fangs at a few villagers who seemed to sneer at them.  
  
Some of the workers and performers from Barker's circus weren't too surprised, however. They knew something about the way Barker acted towards the human performer, or treated him more favorably over his other staff. It all just felt off. Some of them had thought of confronting Barker about it, but they knew what the canine could be capable of, and some feared of loosing their jobs or worse. So, most of the circus folk just made the decision to keep to themselves, especially when it involved the human boy in particular. It's not like the child ever really left his trailer enough when he wasn't performing. At least not long enough for them to ever really interact with the redhead beyond the casual, everyday greetings.  
  
Barker was aware most of his underlings knew he had ulterior motives towards the human boy, but he knew most of them were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. And those that hadn't in the past, certainly kept their silence now.  
  
Barker eventually led Chris to the shop, "There we are, exactly where it was the last time I was here. Would you like me to go in with you or wait for you out here?"  
  
“I rather you come in with me.” The human replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Last shopping trip I lost track of time and I was almost left behind.” He winced slightly. “It looks like time is something I've forgotten to pay attention to.”  
  
Barker chuckled at the memory, "I remember that, You proved yourself to be much faster than you look." He patted the boy's arm, "But if it makes you feel more at ease, you are the last person I'd leave behind. You are the only other person I can have an intelligent conversation with."  
  
"Are you sure about that last part?" Chris spoke up. "Maybe you're standards are just too high."  
  
"Oh, I always have high standards and you meet most of them." Barker shook his head in amusement, he found Chris' modesty endearing, "After all you don't see me letting the bears choose our venues, or allow them to ride in the cab with me, and I certainly haven't offered them a luxury cruise."  
  
"Yeah, but you're offering those nice things to me because I make you allot of money." Chris replied, as him and the wolf walked into the store together.  
  
A blast of cold air suddenly hit Chris, and almost instantly, he trembled even if only for a second. What time of the year was it again? The building's air conditioning system working full blast was not something he expected to be greeted with when entering.  
  
Barker felt Chris tremble, even his fur standing on in from the sudden burst of cold air. "Good lord, it's not even that warm out today." He tugged Chris closer with their twined arms, he knew the human didn't care for the cold.  
  
"I-I guess it gives us more of a reason to hurry up and get back on the road." The human joked, his teeth almost chattering.  
  
"It's a bit ridiculous though, it's almost sundown and it's already fairly cool outside." Barker glanced around the store, but didn't see anything to out of place. Still he light curled his tail around Chris to offer some extra warmth.  
  
Chris grabbed a simple hand basket as him and the wolf dog walked beyond the store's front. The small size of the place was something the boy was at least grateful for. It would make finding what he needed easy.  
  
Going through and picking what he needed from the drink section took only around a minute or two. Some chips and a loaf of bread did nothing with adding on further weight for the human to carry back. The brief shopping trip was going just as it always has, whenever Barker and the others stopped somewhere to rest. Soon all there was left to do was get something from produce.  
  
But when they made their way to produce, a sudden sharp tug jerked Chris far to the side, away from Barker, causing him to suddenly yelp out loud. Not only did it actually cause him pain, but it nearly caused the redhead to drop everything he had yet to pay for.  
  
“So it is just really long fur.” The cause of the sudden interruption, a male hare, observed and even touched the human's strands of fluffy hair.  
  
“He kind of reminds me of a puppy.” A nearby female raccoon commented and pointed at Chris. “Hey kid. I'm just curious, but, where did your tail go?”  
  
A deep rumbling growl built up in Barker's throat and he grabbed the hare's wrist in a painful grip. "Hello there, I do believe you have forgotten your basic manners." He growled wrenching the hare's hand away from the human's hair and tugged Chris behind him.  
  
"Perhaps I should give your fur a tug as well." Barker bared his teeth threateningly at both the raccoon and hare, "Also don't you think it's a bit rude to be asking about one's extremities. Maybe you should divert you attention elsewhere before I start removing yours."  
  
The mobian hare and raccoon stepped back. Both of them didn't know what to say. Large, peaky ears now drooped to the sides of the hare's head and face. The female raccoon's large bushy tail wrapped in front of her, as if a way to shield herself from the taller canine.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," the hare apologized.  
  
"I just haven't really seen something like this kid before," the raccoon defended.  
  
"Barker," Chris spoke up, a visible frown forming from his lips, "it's okay. I swear. They were just curious."  
  
Barker huffed, staring at the two in distaste, "A whole town and you two are the only ones who can't keep their hands to their selves." He helped Chris pick up his things and lead him passed the two Mobians, "A word of advice though, not everyone will let you off the hook so easily. Keep your paws to yourselves."  
  
He gave one last rumbling growl at them before leading Chris away. "I haven't seen a volcano, but I guarantee I won't be sticking my hand into hot lava just because I haven't seen it before." He scowled, his tail thrashing behind him.  
  
\----  
  
Chris remained silent during the rest of the shopping trip. To getting the rest his items and after checking out. During their walk back to their convoy, Chris didn't make eye contact. He even stopped holding his arm with Barker's before they got back.  
  
"I sense you're upset. I apologize, I did not notice until he already had a hold of you." Barker sighed, grabbing ahold of the boy's arm and tightening his arm with his, "Here I said I'd make sure that wouldn't happen..." He still felt underlying anger from the situation. Wolves were the possessive type, and he did not like it when others took liberties with or harmed what he considered his.  
  
"It's not that." Chris finally spoke after being silent for almost a half an hour. "I can't help it, but," the boy slightly hung his head, "I kind of feel bad for them. I sort of regret going, now."  
  
"Feel bad for them? Why?" Barker asked incredulously, "You shouldn't, you did nothing wrong. They were the ones putting their hands all over you while you were going about your business." The wolf stopped walking, making Chris stop as well, "An exotic sight you may be, it doesn't grant anyone automatic permission to touch."  
  
"I know." Chris frowned and still didn't look Barker in the face. "But I knew what it was like to be them at one point. To see something you've never seen before and being so fascinated by it."  
  
"I know that feeling, especially in this line of work, I always seek things which haven't been seen before." He frowned, "Regardless they were just rude, they could've at least asked instead of manhandling you." He knew the boy was uncomfortable being touched and while he teased occasionally, he also learn when to stop before the human completely shut down on him. Much like he was doing now.  
  
"I guess you have a point." Chris sighed. "I just used to never think of myself being in this kind of position before."  
  
The rest of Barker and Chris' walk back to the circus convoy remained quiet. It wasn't as awkward as it was before Barker spoke up, but the redheaded human had somewhat fallen deep into thought during it.  
  
Barker smiled a bit, feeling the tense air fade between them somewhat. He stopped outside of Chris' trailer and reluctantly let go of the human's arm, "I will leave you to your own devices for now. I'm going to make the rounds, to make sure everyone has returned, before we get on the road again."  
  
A playful thought popped in his mind and he smirked, pulling his hat off and placing it on Chris' head. It was a little big for him, he didn't have large ears like he did so it drooped over his eyes a bit. "The offer to ride with me in the cab still stands if you want to take it."  
  
Chris reached up and pulled the hat up enough to uncover his blue eyes. "I'll let you know if I want to before we leave."  
  
"Very well, until then, I bid you adieu~" Barker winked, before turning to make the rounds. Luckily all the performers were back and other than paying for the fuel everything seemed in order. Successfully he managed to talk circles around the proprietor's head and got the fuel at a substantially lower price.  
  
It did wonders for his mood, he still felt a fair bit of anger from the altercation earlier, but he was doing his best to quell it. Before he decided to send his stunt bears to teach those wretches some manners.  
  
\----  
  
In the next couple of minutes that followed, everyone was packed up and ready to go. What was an area filled with groups of circus workers, walking about and taking care of errands, was now empty, and would have been silent if it wasn't for the sounds of engines starting up. Metal on the vehicles once reflected the sunlight, but now did so with the warm orange, pink, and blue sky created from the sun starting to set.  
  
"Barker!" The voice of the redhead rang out. "I'm going to ride with you for the rest of the night!"  
  
A bag containing some snacks and drinks purchased in town earlier hung from the human's hand. On his shoulder and opposite end hung a small duffle bag containing extra clothes.  
  
"Ah good, I will enjoy the company~" Barker smiled at the human and held the door open for him, "After you..." He turned and gave a yell for the others to get ready before climbing into the rig after the human. "Get comfortable, it's going to be a long night." He started the rig's engine and started driving, "Glad you decided to join me."  
  
“There's no way I will be able to fall asleep tonight, now that I've snoozed through the whole day.” Chris shrugged and buckled himself in after setting down his bags. “It gets boring in my trailer, too. I figure I might as well ride in here with you.”  
  
The human still didn't expect the cab of Barker's truck to be more comfortable than it looked. On the outside it appeared to be small and cramped, but that perception changed when actually going inside of it. The passenger seat was so comfy it may have well have just been a recliner without a leg rest.  
  
Barker chuckled to himself, settling himself into the drivers seat. He had splurged to make the cab extra comfy, since he spent a good chuck of his time in it. "Again I appreciate the company. It gets quite boring up here and the stunt bears are not the best conversationalists." He frown a bit and gave the dashboard the evil eye, "That and I cannot get the radio to work and not a single mechanic can tell me why."  
  
The human eyed the radio controls himself. "Really? Have you tried adjusting the antenna? Something might be wrong with the wiring, if it's not that."  
  
"Tried that. Had all the wiring and fuses replaced, still doesn't work." He shrugged dismissively, "Not that it matters, never anything on worth listening too anyway." He sneered a bit, "Nothing but Justin Beaver and Comedy Chimp."  
  
“Justin Beaver?” Chris snickered. “Sounds very familiar.” He couldn't help but tease the wolf dog about that. “I've caught some episodes of Comedy Chimp's late night show, here and there. He seems alright. But I don't know how the studio's staff can deal with some of the guests they bring on. I don't think I would ever be able to do that.”  
  
"I find his comedy extremely repetitive and he has a very distinct lack of showmanship." His expression darkened, "And as for that screeching sad excuse of a popstar, the stunt bears once threw themselves out of a moving vehicle after hearing his music." His eyebrow twitched, "On. Every. Single. Station."  
  
Plus before Chris came into his circus, that teen had a cost him a large audience when both the circus and one of Beaver's concerts fell in the same town. He carried a large grudge about it to this day.  
  
Chris couldn't help but grimace at the story. It may have come off as disrespectful, but he couldn't help it. It all just sounded so over dramatic to him.  
  
“It's just someone singing badly. Throwing yourself out onto the road isn't worth it.” Chris commented as he tried not to giggle in front of Barker.  
  
"I have a different hearing pitch than you." Barker smiled, picking up on the human's amusement, "And that...'thing' happens to reach certain pitches that make me feel like having an aneurysm. One good thing though, that's how I found out the stunt bears were...well stunt bears." He commented dryly.  
  
Chris slyly grinned. “There you go. Just consider it practice for them.”  
  
\----  
  
Seconds continued turning into minutes. With each minute passing by, the warm orange and blue sky would further fade more into the ever familiar dark night sky. Vision of the road in front of the truck became impossible to see without headlights to reveal it and the other surroundings. But the timing to travel on which night was fortunate. It was a full moon, keeping the night from being completely pitch black.  
  
Barker occasionally glanced from the road to Chris from the corner of his eyes. He enjoyed the comfortable silence between them, though a few things weighed on his mind.  
  
"You said you've never been to, Emerald Coast, before, but you are quite familiar with the rest of the continent. Why have you never come this far south before?" He asked conversationally.  
  
In something of a trance before, the human blinked and looked over at the mobian wolf dog sitting next to him. There was a pause before any kind of response came out.  
  
“I guess I never found any reason to.” There was some shifting in his seat before continuing. “Traveling on foot takes long enough. I usually don't feel safe hitchhiking, and catching a free ride on a train is harder than movies and TV make it look.”  
  
Barker couldn't argue with that, in poorer days he had his own troubles getting around. "That sounds about right, trains are allot faster in reality verses television." He lightly drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. "I think you'll like the coast though. Beautiful view of the ocean and nice tropical weather." He smiled at the boy from the corner of his eye, "Only cool breezes and absolutely no snow." He stated, knowing how Chris despised the cold weather.  
  
Chris smiled warmly. “I definitely look forward to it. It reminds me of home.” The boy's posture and facial expression slightly changed at the thought. The emotional shift was small but still noticeable. To follow up on that, Chris' hand slightly clasped for a brief moment, and his eye lids began to lower.  
  
Barker wouldn't lie, he was very curious about Chris' past and his 'home'. The human was full of secrets and Barker loved secrets, but he knew not to pry too far. Chris always had a guard up and he would often withdraw if he felt pressured.  
  
He took note of the subtle shift in the human's posture. "In between shows, I won't fuss if you want to go see the sights. We will have our down days. It would be a shame not to visit while we're here."  
  
“Oh, I'm just worried that I'll be gawked at or touched again by curious locals. But not because of how I feel about it. I'm more worried about you landing yourself in jail for assault or even worse.” The boy teased the mobian and then ran a hand through his thick fluffy copper hair.  
  
"Oh don't worry your little head about it." He assured him, smirking smugly, "I've never spend a night behind bars in my life and I never will." His extensive knowledge of the law and his fake lawyer license had made sure of that for years. "They do have a few private coves where you should be able to enjoy yourself without being accosted."  
  
Chris was quick to raise his hands and wave them almost frantically at the wolf dog. “You don't have to do that, honest. I rather be treated like everyone else.”  
  
Barker shrugged, "If you feel that way, but I'll leave the offer on the table in case you change your mind. If I decide to take break, a private cover is where I prefer to be." He leaned back into the driver's seat, "Wonderful place where I can get some peace and quiet, the only thing I like better than money or... hmmm." He trailed off with a snicker.  
  
'Great, he's giving me 'that' look again.' The thought entered the human's mind.  
  
A lengthy silence fell between the two passengers in the cabin, again. The sound of the engine being the only thing making any real noticeable noise. Occasional squeaks came when they hit a bump in the road. The human passenger occasionally did something to keep his mind occupied. That was looking outside, while drumming on the dashboard or passenger door.  
  
“Barker...” Chris broke the silence, “If I were to be honest, I really had no where to go before you hired me on.”  
  
"I had been wondering about that." Barker admitted, "It's a bit of a staple with Circus life. We're all outcasts and misfits in some way. You've always been quite the mystery though."  
  
“W-What do you mean by that?” The human asked. “I always figured you, and everyone else I meet, thought I was too boring or plain for you to even wonder about.”  
  
"Oh far from it, though I can't speak for the others. I, on the other hand, am very curious about, but I know you keep your secrets for a reason." Barker looked to Chris from the corners of his eyes again. "You're a human, a rarity in itself, you possess extensive knowledge of a variety of things, you're well traveled for a boy your age, among other things."  
  
The wolf looked back to the road before him, his eyes darkening, "You are a very interesting mystery. I can't help but wonder about your story."  
  
Chris averted his eyes away from Barker. "There's really not much to my story." A more somber expression then began to grace both his face and voice. "I'm alone and I've had to fend for myself for a very long time. I always have to be learning new things and skills in order to survive."  
  
Somehow, Barker felt there was far more to the boy's story that he let on. He wanted to dig deeper, but he would have to tread carefully. "How did you end up like that? If you don't mind me asking." He asked, drumming out a rhythm on the steering wheel.  
  
There was a long pause and hesitation until Chris started to speak. “Have you wondered who I was referring to when I said _they_ , last night?”  
  
Barker weighed his thoughts for a moment, one of his large ears twitching in Chris' direction. He had assumed the boy meant maybe his family or something similar. "I have..." He said after a bit of silence, glancing back to the human.  
  
"I was referring to my whole family."  
  
"Your _whole_ family?" The wolf asked, lightly pressing for details.  
  
A simple nod was all Chris gave Barker.  
  
"My mother, father, grandfather, uncle, and my maid and butler."  
  
Barker's eyebrow shot into his hairline at the last two. "That's a fairly large family," He said after a pause, all he really had was his grandmother. He left the question of _'Where are they?'_ hanging in the silence between them.  
  
Chris took a very deep breath and paused. His head started to hang again, and his hands nearly balled into fists.  
  
"They're gone. All of them."  
  
Ah. There it was. If he hadn't been driving Barker would have closed his eyes for a bit. "My condolences..." He offered quietly, gripping the steering wheel.  
  
Chris took another deep sigh, but this time shakier than the last time. "I've been wondering around aimlessly ever since."  
  
The wolf took a deep breath and decided to take a small risk. He reached over and rested his hand on Chris', not holding exactly, but offering comfort, leaving it up to human on whether to take it. "Well you don't need to wander anymore if you don't want to." He said in a heavy serious tone, "You are more than welcome to stay with me till you decide otherwise."  
  
Chris initially tensed up first. Maybe it was his defense mechanism kicking in, again. It was hard to tell if what he was feeling from the guy was truly genuine, knowing the canine's history as a person. His heart certainly began to pound from the physical contact, even if very simple.  
  
Slowly, almost like a cautious animal, the human relaxed his hand under the gloved one on top of it.  
  
Barker took it a small personally victory as he felt Chris relax under his hand and gently brushed his thumb over the boy's knuckles. He would not push it any further lest he erase all progress he just made. The wolf could pick up slightly on the others heartbeat and smell the others scent. He had a desire to set the record straight between them, but he didn't want to scare the boy off.  
  
An odd sensation shot up through Chris' arm and into the rest of his body. For a second he couldn't feel his feet or legs, swearing his limbs and whole body shuddered or twitched at one point. In the deep pit of his stomach it twinged and then it felt like something was uncontrollably fluttering inside of him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. His vision even became unfocused temporarily.  
  
Chris wasn't sure how to feel. It wasn't bad or good. He knew well what was going on, but, of course he was physically reacting otherwise. He should have had the foresight with this. The human wanted to curse himself for choosing to ride with Barker. But right now he wasn't for some reason. Maybe his head was just too clouded from trying to fully put together just what it was he was feeling, or trying to ignore it, at the moment.  
  
“I guess it really doesn't matter at this point.” The silence was broken from the redhead's soft voice. “It was such a long time ago.”  
  
"Sometimes even time doesn't heal wounds that deep." Barker stated, he continued to lightly brush his thumb over Chris' hand. He could smell the change in Chris' scent and bit back a heavy growl in his throat. He couldn't really deny the desire he held for the human. "But even so, you don't always have to suffer in silence on your own."  
  
“I haven't been suffering for a long time,” said Chris, “What's the use of living in the past, right? I can't ever go back in time and change it and I never will.”  
  
Barker didn't quite believe him. He had made his life on exploiting peoples' weaknesses. He knew deep emotional scars when he saw them. "That is true, but the past has a hand in making us who we are. It does not define who a person is, but it isn't something to be discarded." He lightly gripped Chris' hand a bit tighter.  
  
The fluttering sensation once again spiked within the human. He was still unsure if to react or not. The warmth coming from the mobian's glove and hand made Chris feel puzzled. He could have sworn his other senses turned off for a second at that moment. Feeling the canine gripping his hand, he didn't know what to do. He almost zoned out at one point, from trying to focus his mind and everything going on.  
  
The wolf hesitated a moment before tangling their fingers together. He could feel the human's warmth through his glove and wonder, not for the first time what it would feel like to touch him without the fabric between them. "If I'm making you uncomfortable don't be afraid to speak up." He mentioned, watching Chris' body language before he proceeded.  
  
“I'm okay,” the human replied, almost stuttering, “I think.” Chris shifted in his seat, and then raised his head to look at the headlights illuminate the seemingly never ending stretch of road. “It's just been a long time since I've really given what's behind me much thought. Sometimes I wonder what they all would think of me now.”  
  
"I can't speak for them, but I think you turned out to be a really good kid." Barker gave him a smile, a bit softer than usual. He paused for a moment then brought their twined hands to his muzzle and nuzzled into Chris palm. "That's my opinion at least." He said, watching Chris from the corners of his eyes.  
  
Chris was grateful that the cabs inside lights weren't on, or his flushed face would have been visible right now. Faster did his heart beat than before. A knot formed in his stomach. Barker's fur was something he didn't expect to be so soft and warm. It reminded the redhead of _him_.  
  
“Really? I'm just more of a burden.” The boy sighed, but this time his breath nearly hitched.  
  
Barker caught the increase in the boy's heartbeat and despite the dim lights, his eyes could clearly make out the flush on his cheeks. He enjoyed seeing the boy's cheeks color, it was adorable. "You keep saying that. You're so modest, it's cute." The wolf chuckled, his breath lightly ghosting over Chris' palm, "Someday I'll manage to convince you otherwise."  
  
Chris' hand nearly shook from the sudden sensation. Why now? Why did he have to accept Barker's offer to ride with him tonight? Such a deep, heavy sensation overtaking his chest. It felt like it was constricting him, in a confusing, but twisted sense.  
  
_'Have I really become this desperate?'_ A question gracing Chris' mind.  
  
The wolf smirked against the human's palm and gave him one last nuzzle before resting their hands back down on the seat. He would like to go a bit further, but he was still driving and Chris reactions were definitely effecting him as well. Seduction was a double edged blade.  
  
The boy pulled himself together long enough to reach right his free hand to the side, in order to pull the plastic bag next to him in his direction. "Do you want something to drink, Mr. Barker? It might help keep you awake tonight."  
  
"I would, thank you, Christopher." He was more than awake, but it wouldn't be polite to reject the boy's offer. Chris' scent and reactions had certainly riled him up. Barker rolled his stiff neck and shoulders, grimacing as his bones popped. "We're not that far from, Emerald Coast. We should be there in the next couple of hours."  
  
Pulling his hand away from Barker's, Chris reached into the bag and began digging around. It was dark, but the light from the full moon helped him just enough to make out what he had bought during their stop earlier that day.  
  
"I have Chaos Cola, and some coffee.”


	3. Business as Usual

To say it was a long night would be putting it lightly. Keeping the driver awake certainly wasn't hard for the human, but being in his presence for this long was another story for him. With long pauses that would last up until even an hour, it was a reminder of just how much the boy felt unsure about his decision to ride with the wolf. Snacking on what he brought could only do so much.  
  
But, there was something that made Chris glad about taking up Barker's offer to ride with him tonight, and it was looking at the scenery during the long drive. There was so much that Chris had not seen before. Despite it being night time, the full moon's soft light allowed the redhead to make out what they drove past and through. There was something more satisfying, and easier, in looking out the window when it was from within the truck's cab, opposed to being in his trailer  
  
All of the passing surroundings looked breathtaking once dawn arrived. It was also at that time when Chris noticed the ocean in the distance.  
  
The sight of the ocean and sprawling coastal city was a bit of a relief to Barker. It had been a long night and while he hadn't necessarily felt the urge to sleep, driving most of the day and all night was exhausting. He definitely had enjoyed the extra company, and watching the human fidget was always amusing.  
  
"Ah there it is, Emerald Coast. Still just as beautiful as the last time I was here." He glanced at the boy to see his reaction.  
  
Chris looked on towards the coast. The water began to glisten as the sun begun to rise over the horizon. Lights on the nearby buildings and structures were no longer needed and turned off. Other vehicles began to show up on the road, unlike the earlier duration of the whole night.  
  
Chris blinked and pointed off to the shore, in the direction of a cruise liner docking area. “Is that where we're going to be getting onto the... the...” The human paused, his memory of the ship's name escaping him.  
  
"Oh the name of the ship escapes me at the moment." Barker cursed to himself a bit, he'd left the pamphlet and the information in his personal trailer, "Its...hmm the 'something-Typhoon', or something to that effect. I'd have to check." He turned the rig, guiding it onto a off ramp that would take them closer to the coast.  
  
"We're going to stop up here soon and then later we'll head to the venue." The wolf grinned and pointed off to a large area off the coast in the ocean. "They've just built that. Its a good venue for transit shows like ours. They were just going to make it into a resort, but they decided this was better for tourism."  
  
The boy looked off at the what looked like an island holding a large building.  
  
"What was it originally called?" asked Chris.  
  
Barker frowned, racking his brain for a moment, "Hotel de Blanc, I believe, but Emerald Coast has so many hotels and resorts already. Which is why they stopped construction." The wolf waved dismissively, "I'm not too heartbroken about it, from what I've looked into it seems like a good venue. It will catch a lot of attention."  
  
"Oh...", Chris bluntly replied and fell silent.  
  
The redhead continued looking at the newly built venue and the land it rested on. His blue eyes soon followed along the road connecting it to the coast. The beach made him move his head to get a better look at it.  
  
Barker noticed how the human fell silent and glanced at him and followed his line of sight. "Ah, and there's the cove I like to stay at. It's a nice quiet place, lots of privacy." He smiled to himself, "I do hope you'll join me there before we leave on the cruise."  
  
"Maybe..." Chris sighed.  
  
His blue eyes only continued to focus on the cove and it's surrounding areas. Chris' stare at the coastal area almost became more intense.  
  
"Barker," Chris suddenly spoke up, his usual soft voice a bit more heavy than normal, "how am I going to get on that ship with you? I don't have a passport."  
  
"It's nothing to worry about. We'll get you one." Barker stated with a dismissive wave, before parking the convoy on a empty lot off the main road. "We'll stop here until we secure the venue." He sighed as he turned off the engine and stretched his body, his bones popping and his muscles stiff from staying in the same position all night. "No sense in wasting the fuel, if it turns out to be a bust."  
  
"Haven't I made you enough money to splurge on fuel this season?" Chris chuckled and teased.  
  
"Yes you have." The wolf chuckled back, reaching over and ruffling the human's soft hair, "But I'd rather splurge on other things." Plus it meant he'd have more time alone with the human.  
  
The human fixed his hair and stretched his arms and legs himself. “I need a long nap after tonight.”  
  
"You and me both." Barker rubbed his temples, "Its a necessary evil in this line of work." He brought a hand up to his mouth to cover a long yawn. "I wonder if that nice little diner is still up the road." Despite the snacks the human offered during the night, he would prefer a full meal.  
  
Chris yawned a little as well, and almost leaned against his door while doing it. "Good luck securing the venue."  
  
"Oh, you are still coming with me, sweetheart." Barker smirked as he opened the door, hopping out of the rig, "You're not getting out of this." He then went to the passenger door and offered his hand to help the tired human down.  
  
Barker was met with a grunt, but, Chris obliged anyway. He guess it was only fair to just not go half way in helping who was essentially his boss. Maybe he should have just slept all night in his trailer, after all.  
  
"Don't be surprised if I fall asleep on the way back after this." Chris remarked while he grabbed Barker's hand and stepped out of the cab and onto the asphalt below.  
  
"Don't worry, Christopher. It's business, then you can go nap in my trailer. I'll have someone drop yours off for those repairs I promised to get you." Barker put a hand on the small of Chris' back to steady him. He looked at the rest of the convoy as the others begin to emerge from their trailers. "I'll go settle everyone, if there's anything you need from your trailer, you can move it into mine for the time being."  
  
"I think I have what I need in the duffle bag I brought for last night's drive." The redhead rubbed his eyes. "Unless you lack a TV in your trailer."  
  
"I hate to disappoint, but I don't." Barker snickered, and took his hat off to smooth the fur on top of his head, his ears twitching before placing the hat back on it's rightful place, "I used to, but I never get time to watch during the season." He smirked a bit, giving Chris a look, "Actually if I remember correctly, I gave it to you."  
  
Chris rubbed the back of his head, now recalling that time. “Oh yeah. I guess I forgot.” He cleared his throat and looked over in the direction of his trailer. “I'll make sure to get it out and temporarily put it in your trailer.”  
  
Barker smiled and nodded, "Very well. Feel free to take a nap if you need to, but my invitation for breakfast is still open if you're up for it." He looked over the length of the convoy, taking a mental note of things he needed to check on before leaving.  
  
"Oh, if I take a nap right now I'll likely sleep through the entire day again." Chris snickered. "I'll join you after I get that TV into your trailer."  
  
"If you need any assistance call for one of the stunt bears. Don't do anything too strenuous." Barker ruffled Chris' hair again while he gave a fanged grinned , "I can't have my favorite throwing his back out." Though the wolf certainly wouldn't mind coming back to his trailer and seeing the human sleeping soundly in his bed.  
  
\----  
  
Moving the television set over to Barker's trailer wasn't too hard of a task- at least until it came time for Chris to walk up the steps leading into the wolf's trailers. One of the stunt bears were called over to take care of that, then. Chris did feel a little bad asking for help, knowing how busy everybody was.  
  
The ride over to the registration office for the venue was mostly peaceful. Morning traffic began to pick up as Barker drove the both of them over to it. But with the car the mobian drove having a top that could be switched on and off, it made enjoying the early morning breeze a relaxing experience for the human. Chris always did enjoy letting the wind run through his thick hair, and he admittedly did have a tendency to space out during cars when the windows or top was open.  
  
Getting the venue secured almost seemed impossible when the wolf and his favorite performer arrived at the office. They certainly weren't the only people there who needed space or business to do. The boy swore, he was this close to cursing at the mobian wolf for not just doing it over the phone ahead of time. But, much to Chris' nerves, and by some miracle of Barker's smooth talking abilities, they were able to secure dates for their next, and last, venue for the season.  
  
Good. Looks like he wouldn't have to give the wolf a lesson on the importance of getting things set months ahead of time.  
  
“Well, we got very lucky there.” Chris sighed, as he walked beside Barker back to his car.  
  
The wolf massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to will away the building headache, the mix of sleep and stress getting to him. "Mmm trust me, I know. It was a veritable circus, if you pardon my choice of words." He reached up to rub the back of his neck, feeling the tense muscles.  
  
"I had a feeling it was going to be like that. I'm glad I brought you along, if not for your opinion, then for the moral support." He pulled his hat off and smoothed the fur on top of his head, then looked to Chris, "Speaking of, what do you think?" He asked, while gesturing to the expanse of the property.  
  
The redheaded boy looked on at the property and the ocean surrounding it. In complete silence, his stare stuck for a long while. No words from the the human. Just his blue eyes focusing on the venue and everything surrounding it.  
  
“It's nice, I guess.” The boy gave his answer almost blankly. He looked over at a nearby edge leading off into the ocean. “Somebody could fall in there, without any guard rails being up.”  
  
"I thought so as well, but the owner assures me they put up guard rails. They just take them down so they don't obscure the view when they want to show it off." He narrowed his eyes a bit, picking up on the human's change in personality. In fact he had noticed the boy's mood had gone south since they got here. The wolf could tell he was hiding something, he wasn't sure what though.  
  
Chris turned around, looking at the venue itself again. His stare on the building lasted longer than it did towards the ocean and edge of the small island. A small sigh from the boy finally broke the silence and he looked back up at Barker.  
  
“I guess this place will be in high demand, right?” Chris asked the wolf.  
  
"Very much so." Barker grinned, thinking of the droves of people that would come to see his circus. "We are going to be very, very busy and we are going to make a lot of money~" He informed softly as he leaned against the car. "An added bonus if we do well, we'll have a higher chance of getting this place again next season."  
  
“That is, if you make sure to book this place months in advance next time.” The human reminded Barker.  
  
"I'll make sure to drop by and talk to the owner when we get back before next season." He smirked at the boy and tossed the keys in the air a couple of times. "I would've liked to have done that this time, but the owner's a bit sadistic. He only interviews in person."  
  
“Oh, I see.” Chris pouted and crossed his arms.  
  
After taking one more look at the venue and the island, Chris got back into the car and buckled himself in. What a busy night and day it has been.  
  
“I never guessed the circus life would be this exhausting.” Chris breathed a heavy sigh. “But I would still pick this over a boring desk job or working in fast food.”  
  
The wolf slid into the driver's seat and began to drive back to the convoy. "It is, but it's also excitement and adventure, untold riches. My Grandmother wanted me to be a lawyer or a real estate agent, but I find the circus life to be much more fulfilling." Barker explained, making good time back to the convoy.  
  
Chris quickly got out of the car once they arrived back. He stretched, his muscles stiff from riding as passenger the entirety of last night, and so far this morning. Now he fully remembered why he would just choose to stay in his trailer.  
  
“I would eat breakfast,” the redhead yawned midway through his sentence, “but I'm just too tired right now.”  
  
Barker hung back, kicking his legs up on the dashboard, rubbing his own tired eyes, "Go on, go get some rest." He smiled while waving the human off, "I'll bring you something later. I believe I'll move the convoy to the venue before breakfast, that way we can get set up quicker."  
  
“Thank you.” Chris waved and went off to get his duffle bag and remaining snacks from the truck cab.  
  
\-----  
  
“Mmmnnn,” a groan escaped the unconscious human, his face pressed up against the soft pillows.  
  
Very faint sunlight pressed through the window shades. What little light that managed to get in revealed the typical particles of dust and other material invisible to the naked eye. But something about these, and it being against the darker parts of the room, made the current atmosphere look all the more peaceful. What seemed to complete it was the faint sound coming from the air conditioning, which also doubled as a form of white noise.  
  
Occasional gibberish came out of the sleeping redhead, or the natural tossing and turning. Currently, the bedsheet covered half of his body, revealing his soft blue sleeping shirt spelling, _'Got ring?'_ , on the front, and his galaxy printed pajama pants.  
  
It was quite the adorable sight, Barker thought as he finally made it back to his trailer. He shut the door quietly behind him as to not disturb his guest. He hung his hat and coat on a hook next to the door then kicked off his boots. His steps were silent as he padded around the trailer, putting a bag of food on his desk. He rolled his neck as he tugged his bow tie undone and mused on his next course of action.  
  
His bed and his guest occupying 'said bed certainly looked very inviting, but there was the risk that if and when the human woke up it might erase what progress he made with the human. If he was a gentleman, the proper thing to do would to go sleep in the rig. He wasn't a gentleman though, he was a very tired wolf dog.  
  
It was his trailer after all and even he didn't have the heart to wake the boy while he was sleeping so cutely. He padded over to the bed and pulled the covers up to Chris' shoulders, before slipping in next to him. He stayed on top of the sheet to hopefully lessen the redhead's possible ire when he woke up. But for now he'd let himself enjoy this moment, his ears swiveling to and froe. Letting the boy's soft sounds sooth him to sleep.  
  
“Nnng, s-supi...” The human babbled in his sleep and kicked in the mobian's direction. His hand would soon follow, accidentally hitting against the canine's shoulder. “Cookies blvvvba.” His sleep gibberish continued.  
  
Barker sighed deeply, long and drawn out, of course he would be the restless type. He rubbed at his eyes as he pushed the offending hand back to it's owner, tucking it under the sheet for good measure. He then moved his own leg over the boy's to keep them from kicking him again.  
  
Chris' babbling and shifting soon ended, and his gentle breathing was the only noise heard from him. His chest slowly rose and fell while the trailers air conditioning unit kicked back on. The cold air did good for the boy in his slumber. There was the fact it was still late summer, and at the end of the season, but still hot weather, paired together with the humidity.  
  
Barker watched the boy for a bit, waiting to see if he was actually settled. After a few bits of silence he allowed himself to relax again, yawning as he moved his leg back to his side of the bed. _Good_ , he thought for a moment he was going to have to literally swaddle the boy to get some peace.  
  
\-----  
  
Who knows how much time had passed. At least, that was in Chris' case he didn't know. It didn't feel that long for him whenever he fell unconscious. It didn't help with the bed in Barker's trailer being far more comfortable than it looked. The air conditioning system in it worked better than the one in his trailer, too. He had to rely more on a fan in his.  
  
Chris groaned and began to come around. It took time for his vision to clear up, as always, before he could make out his surroundings. But it wasn't too long until the first thing his senses picked up was the smell of food, coupled with the cold air blowing into the trailer.  
  
He should have noticed the canine laying beside him right away. But, Chris didn't look to his side until it was his last option. Less to say, the human's grip on the bedsheet tighten, and his heartbeat shot up for a second, not recognizing at first it was just Barker or not.  
  
Nearly frozen in place, he just barely managed to move his head to look at the nearby clock on the counter close by. He shouldn't have been surprised to see the red digital numbers reading the time as being in the later afternoon.  
  
The wolf dog's tail lightly swayed in his sleep in response to whatever his dreams were. His face was slack as he slept, his expression softer than when he was awake, less sharp and guarded. One of his feet twitched, a soft barely there growl rumbling in his throat as his nose wrinkled.  
  
Barker stirred a bit, oblivious to the now awake human, flipping into his stomach, facing Chris, his tail brushing against the human as he did. "I want... those...Yoshis..." He muttered with a soft growl, pointing off into space before his arm dropped to hang off the side of the bed.  
  
Chris couldn't help but snicker at Barker's sleep talk. Did he always utter such odd things in his sleep?  
  
But that was short lived. A knot began to form in the boy's stomach as he continued to feel the mobian's tail again. He froze still again. He didn't know if he should like feeling the canine's soft tail or not, as it always seemed to be towards the guy in general. A part of him couldn't help but wonder if he should even reach his hand down and move it off of him. It was kind of bizarre just seeing Barker look more peaceful than what Chris was used to seeing.  
  
Barker's tail continued to sway against the human, the grey and white fur looking soft and plush. It thumped in a steady motion, curling slightly against the boy's waist when it came into contact with him. The wolf himself made an agitated grumble and bit the pillow under his head, his ears laying flat against his head.  
  
Chris had remained still and silent up until the mobian's tail began to curl against his waist. That was when the human practically jumped, and attempted to move wolf's tail away from him... attempted. He didn't want to admit to himself just how good and relaxing the mobian's soft fur was.  
  
”Why do I keep making this mistake?” Chris thought to himself, nearly running his hand over Barker's tail.  
  
The wolf's tail softly brushed between the human's waist and hand. The pseudo petting calming the sleeping male, his ears relaxing and he released the pillow from his muzzle. Truth be told, Barker was a light sleeper and Chris' legible whisper was enough to bring him back to wakefulness.  
  
He pretended to remain asleep, curious to see what the human's next actions would be. Plus he was still tired and had no desire to get up just yet.  
  
Chris breathed a heavy, tired yawn. Slowly he moved Barker's tail off of his lap. It was kind of tough for him at first, stopping to lightly pet the soft fur here and there. He would admit, it was cute to see the mobian's ear twitch in his sleep. It made the human smile, even if just slightly.  
  
Barker almost huffed in disappointment when he felt Chris move his tail away. The human had such a soft touch and it felt so good stroking his tail. He's ears twitched slightly, trying to catch the boy's sounds, trying to guess his next move.  
  
The human carefully moved off of the bed. After stretching his arms and legs, Chris stood up and briefly went into the tiny restroom. He then came back out and went over to the small fridge next to the kitchen area sink. Closing the door, and with a drink can in his hand, he walked back over to where the bed was located. But this time the boy sat on the couch located next to it.  
  
Trying to be as quiet as possible, he reached over to the remote, and then turned on his TV sitting across from the couch. The human kept the volume down and flipped through the channels, until he settled on a program. On the television screen played something involving what were obviously oven mitts being used as cheap puppets, each of them with the basic craft googly eyes glued onto them. The camera and recording quality was very cheap and poor. The program appeared as if it was recorded in someone's basement, or some poorly utilize room in a house. There was clearly no insulating to take care of the noise in the room, as there was very prominent reverb or an echo whenever one of the 'puppets' talked.  
  
“That's naht a avacahdo smoothie!” One the puppets suddenly yelled in a very loud and shrill voice. Chris did not expect it to be that loud, and he tried to turn the volume down further, but it was too late.  
  
Well if he wasn't awake before, he was now. The wolf dog made a low noise, not that he would admit it, but it was a whine. His tail lashed irritably as he pulled the pillow over his head, grumbling a bit. "Infernal sock monsters..." He growled, muffled underneath the pillow.  
  
“I-I'm sorry!” Chris apologized profusely, trying to face the remote the right way, in order to turn the volume down. “I should have remembered how public access programming's not exactly the best when it comes to sound mixing.”  
  
"..'not your fault..." The wolf's voice was still muffled under the pillow as he waved away the human's fretting. His gold eyes peaked out from under the pillow, briefly before he pulled it away with a long yawn. He glances at the clock and grimaced at the time. He hadn't slept near as long as he had hoped to.  
  
“Looks like this should be a reminder for me to buy a pair of wireless headphones for this thing. Heh heh....” The human commented rather awkwardly.  
  
Chris flipped the channels again. This time he ended up on what looked like a figure of [a cow](http://the-gitz.tumblr.com/post/122062741801/so-next-month-itll-be-ten-years-since-ive-first) sitting still. But that wasn't all... Psychedelic patterns of colors cycled and filtered over the figure. In the background there was a disembodied voice prattling on about different topics or subjects having nothing to do with each other. At one point Chris heard the voice mention something about 'philly cheesesteaks' and 'talking to the cow'.  
  
Barker stared at the screen, his eyes wide and his fur standing on end. "What the hell are these people on?" He hissed, ears flat on his skull, a mild look of both terror and confusion on his muzzle. Things like this were why he didn't watch television anymore.  
  
As much as he felt bad for the wolf, Chris would be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat amused by the canine's reactions. But maybe things were starting to get a little too out of hand with the local programming.  
  
“Well, it is public access, Barker,” replied the human, rubbing the back of his head, “maybe there's a big art scene in, Emerald Coast, or some university students paid for a timeslot to channel their... creative juices on TV?”  
  
"Then creativity is going to hell in a handbasket." Barker stood up from the bed and stretched his body. He rolled his shoulders and let out a relieved sigh that at least the stiffness from earlier was gone. "Either way, that is more terrifying than the time I accidentally booked a venue in cannibal territory."  
  
It was likely a rude thing to do, but, the boy couldn't help himself and snickered at Barker's comments. This had to be the most entertainment he got out of television in awhile- but not for the reasons he initially intended or was looking for.  
  
“A silly cow figure, and some weird color filters, aren't worth being that scared of, or to have nightmares over.” The redhead shrugged and changed the channel.  
  
Barker smiled as the boy snickered, he liked seeing him laugh, even if it was slightly at his expense. "Fine, it's a close second then...at least I didn't lose a clown or two this time~" He purposefully trailed off and strolled to the bathroom to splash some water on his face to chase away the last dregs of sleep.  
  
Chris eventually gave up and just left the television set on a shopping channel. It was this or nothing. There wasn't anything else really on when you don't have cable or satellite.  
  
“Hey uh, Barker,” Chris curled his lip, “maybe the more _'high class'_ cruise wouldn't be the best idea. I don't really have anything considered _'proper'_ to wear by the higher up stiff's standards.”  
  
"You'll be fine." The wolf dog assured him as he pulled his gloves off and tossed them in a small basket outside the bathroom door, then started to unbutton his shirt. "But if you want to go shopping, I'll give you an advance on your pay." He tossed his shirt into the basket then pulled the door closed somewhat so he could still hear the human while he groomed.  
  
"I don't need that much." The human tried to reassure the mobian. "I need maybe just a suit and swimwear."  
  
Several mental images flashed before Barker's eyes and he was glad he had closed the door. He was fairly certain the look on his face said exactly where his mind went. "Swimwear is a must, and if you want a suit that's fine, but it's not exactly that formal." He cleared his throat, "Maybe depending on if they have a celebrity performing, but with the weather most everybody will be casual or swimwear."  
  
“Well I guess you're right,” the human looked to the side in his usual gentle mannerisms, “I used to be expected to wear a suit, or dress formal, for events before I started working for you.”  
  
"Sounds like Westopolis." Barker finished his grooming, fluffing his muzzle fur in the mirror. "Is that where you are from then?" He thought of the city, he didn't particularly like it. Too industrial and the citizens didn't really care for things like his circus. He had made a killing as a lawyer from a brief time there.  
  
Chris waved dismissively at the wolf.  
  
"I've never even been there. But I did come from a city."  
  
"Good, never go there, it's so dreadfully boring." Barker said as he strolled out of the bathroom, going over to his closet and picked out a new shirt, gloves, and bow tie.  
  
During that brief moment the human didn't know what got over himself. It was curiosity, but still. He didn't expect the mobian to have so much fluff around his neck and chest. How did he manage to fit all of that fur under those shirts and suits he wore on a regular basis?  
  
“Westopolis, is a more business focused city, isn't it?” Chris asked. He temporarily directed his wide blue eyes away from the mobian.  
  
"Of sorts. It's very industrial, lots of factories." Barker tossed the gloves and tie onto his desk, before pulling on his shirt. He smoothed down the fluff on his neck and chest as he slowly buttoned up. He hid a smirk, he had noticed how Chris had looked then pointedly looked away. He decided to leave the top three buttons undone for now.  
  
He buttoned the cuffs and made sure all his seams were straight before going to sit at his desk. "I didn't much care for it. Single worst venue I've ever had the misfortune of preforming at. At least the cannibals enjoyed the show." He said, rifling around in one of his drawers before pulling out a small nail file.  
  
“I didn't even know cannibal tribes still existed.” Chris said with a hint of an awkward tone. “Sounds like I wouldn't enjoy, Westopolis, myself. My father owned his own company... I know too much how dull the business side of things can be.”  
  
Barker raised a eyebrow as he began to blunt and file down his claws, inwardly trying to recall any human owned businesses. "As I've said, I much prefer the adventurous life." He smirked a bit, "You might not believe this, but as a child my dream was to be a pirate."  
  
The redhead held back a giggle. It did sound a little silly. But, it's not like his list of interests were likely any better.  
  
“You kind of are one now. You do steal from people, but in the form of conning them.” Remarked the boy. “At one point I wanted to be a zoologist.”  
  
“Point made." Barker chuckled as he inspected his claws, before moving onto the other. "What is a zoologist?" He wrinkled his nose a bit in confusion, not being familiar with the term, "Sounds like some sort of obscure doctor."  
  
“Oh, it's...” the boy paused and soon continued, “It's when you study animals. But not like you, Barker! Like those sheep and cows we see in the fields, during the long drives to venues. Animals who aren't evolved to your level.”  
  
"Huh... Didn't know they actually had a name for that." He finished with his claws and pulled on his gloves, flexing his fingers to make sure they wouldn't be busting though the fabric again. "Sounds interesting." He smiled at the human, "I wouldn't peg you for being interested in that though, you have such a gift for machines."  
  
Chris himself smiled a bit back at the canine.  
  
“Like I said, I used to be interested in becoming a zoologist.” Chris reached his hand up to softly rub his chin with the knuckles of his index finger. “I figured skills in mechanics and modern technology would be more beneficial for me in the long run. Being on my own, you know.”  
  
"Likewise, it's more profitable on land than it is on the sea sadly." Barker's expression became a bit whimsical, "Probably why I still look forward to the cruise ride at the beginning and end of each season." He shook his head and stood from his desk, tie in hand, heading over to a small mirror on the wall.  
  
“But, you never know if an engine or an important radar on the ship breaks or crashes.” Chris joked. “Would you still say that skill isn't as profitable on the sea?”  
  
"Ah you misunderstand me." Barker snickered, tying his bow tie with practiced ease, "I agree your skills are profitable land, sea or air. I simply meant, in regards to childhood dreams; that being on land was more profitable for me verse a life on the high seas."  
  
“O-Oh!” A light flush streak formed on the boy's soft facial features. “I'm sorry. I thought you were referring to me. I'm sorry. I was being self absorbed.”  
  
Barker turned from the mirror and walked over to Chris, placing a hand on his head. "No you weren't, I simply didn't enunciate myself properly." The human was simply too cute for his own good, the wolf dog thought as he admire the soft flush on his cheeks. "You are always so hard on yourself, Christopher, don't be. You're a good kid." He smiled at him.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The boy shifted some on the couch. His blush further deepened. “I better get dressed, too. Is there anything else that needs to be taken care of today?”  
  
The wolf dog ruffled the boy ginger locks before pulling his hand away with a chuckle. "Not that I'm aware of, but I might as well go look around and check and make sure everything is in place. We begin our shows tomorrow." Barker walked to the door and pulled on his coat, followed by putting in his signature hat.

 

 

 


	4. Bunkering Down

Soft velvet curtains helped to muffle out cheers and clapping from the audience behind it. Most of the show's spotlights could barely peak through the small gaps between them. However, the music playing over the venue's sound system could be heard easier behind the curtains. The music did help add more life into the more dull lit backstage.  
  
Two performers soon enough went past the curtains, walking out of sight from the patrons clapping for them. One of the performers was a tall mobian elephant, dressed in a flashy, but still elegant red outfit, adorned in gems and beads, and with a feathery head dress to complete the look. On her shoulder sat the much smaller member of the circus, who she regularly performed with during shows.  
  
“You can put me down now, Vera.” The redhead chuckled softly, holding onto one of the large colorful feathers on his co-star's headdress for support.  
  
A trunk soon after reached up and carefully took a hold of the boy, and then let him down onto the ground.  
  
“It was a pleasure to perform with you, again, Christopher.” She thanked the human in her usual elegant tone, and then reached her trunk down to pat him on the shoulder. “You're one of the easiest performers I've ever worked with in this circus.”  
  
"Wonderful performance, you two!" Barker congratulated the them as he swept in from introducing the next act. His excitement was palatable, the show was going remarkably well. The citizens of, Emerald Coast, had chomped at the bit to line up for his circus. This might actually be the best show he had since he started his circus.  
  
"Vera, Christopher, very nicely done. Everyone is on fire tonight!" He grinned at them while directing the following act to get ready. He then quickly tapped three time on a piece of wood nearby, "Not literally of course."  
  
“I told you incorporating the techniques I've learned from my time in the theatre would greatly benefit me and Christopher's performances together, Mr. Barker.” Vera said, straightening her headdress. She then looked back down at Chris. “Young man, if you're not busy after the show, would you be interested in joining me for tea later on in my trailer? We've been performing together for quite a while now, and I would like to get to know you more outside of them.”  
  
“I should have some time after the show.” Chris blushed and rubbed his left arm. “If I can get this glitter off in a timely manner for once.”  
  
The elephant laughed. “Dear boy, you need not worry about getting that stuff all over my trailer. The inside of it already glimmers from all of the jewelry and accessories I have to wear for this show alone.”  
  
Just as the next act was ready to go on, a bobcat suddenly came running into the backstage area.  
  
“Boss!” The bobcat almost huffed and panted, “The wind is suddenly picking up outside.”  
  
Barker frowned, not recalling a storm on the forecast. "How bad?" The wolf walked over to the bobcat, "Get the stunt bears and lets start securing what's not bolted down." He bowed to Vera and Chris, stalking off to the opening of the tent to gauge the weather outside. He was really hoping it wouldn't be too bad.  
  
"It's getting really bad, boss." The feline walked beside his superior. "We don't know where it came from, but if it continues like this it'll be up to tornado speeds, or worse!"  
  
Barker cursed as the wind whipped around outside. He frowned, eyes going dark before heaving a heavy sigh. "We're canceling the rest of the show.", he growled, not happy about it, but knew it was the best course of action.  
  
"Get who ever you can, start tying stuff down, lets try to minimize any damage we can. " Barker scowled and heading to go give an announcement to the viewers.  
  
Staff employed exclusively for the venue itself were already working to inform patrons of the sudden incoming weather. Preparations were already under way by closing down services, and setting up barricades and storm blinds for windows and glass. They knew storms and bad weather was something the venue's staff would need to take into consideration, but they didn't think it would be this soon after opening.  
  
Everything was a bit of a panic as the venue employees and performers scattered around trying to get everything secured.  
  
"Sir!", a goat venue employee called out to Barker, "Please, you and your people come to the resort building. It's much more fortified and it's getting impossible to travel along the bridge."  
  
The wolf nodded, "We'll be there." Barker looked to the stuntbears, "Get everyone to the building, I'm going to go check for stragglers." He then took off going to check the trailers.

\----  
  
“Where is it!?” Chris almost cursed at himself. Now dressed in his usual cream sweater and black breaches, the human boy had quickly ran into his trailer, and frantically looked through the drawers and eventually under the bed sheets.  
  
As soon as he caught the slightest glimpse of a golden rectangular brooch, he immediately swiped it and secured it in the closest available pocket.  
  
If his grip on the trailer door were any weaker, than the wind would have made it slam against the trailer's side the moment Chris opened it. Chris himself was beginning to have trouble walking straight, not helped by the growing wind blowing thick bangs of hair into his face.  
  
“Christopher, dear!” Vera ran up to the human and immediately picked him up. “Let's get off of this island before the tides get any worse!”  
  
The Stuntbears were standing by the doors urging the rest of the circus performers and the handfuls of citizens that couldn't make off the island before the storm got worse. The goat was there as well, "Please everyone, stay calm and enter in a orderly manner!" He spoke into a megaphone, waving people into the resort, "Please go to the desk where our friendly employees are waiting to get you and your families settled!"  
  
Barker power walked through the throngs of people, doing a head count of his people. He wasn't necessarily watching where he was going and crashed into another employee.  
  
"Oof!" The golden retriever yelped as Barker growled at him, "Oh sorry Mr. Barker, I was looking for you!"  
  
More of Barker's group arrived with every couple of passing seconds. Chris and Vera were the last to show up. Just in time, as the speeds kicked up high enough where debris began flying around.  
  
“Present!” Chris shouted, nearly shaking.  
  
"Please, this way!" The goat guided Vera and Chris over to where the rest of their group stood, keeping a brave face though her hands shook. The stuntbears followed behind them and slumped down against the wall exhausted. Barker breathed a sigh of relief, all his people accounted for.  
  
"Where the hell did this storm come from?" He asked the assortment of resort employees in front of them. Bill grimaced and pawed at one of his large floppy ears, "It came up very suddenly, we're just as confused. This wasn't on any of the forecasts."  
  
"But the resort should be able to withstand this." Bill looked around, "The staff are setting the storm doors and windows. So please try to relax and we'll have some rooms made up for you all." He bowed then left with the goat. Barker rubbed his face, then turned to the late comers, "Are you two okay?"  
  
“Y-Yes.” Chris responded, his hands shaking.  
  
An almost high pitched whistle could be heard from what wind managed to slip through between the cracks of the doors and windows. Rain and water pounded against the glass, and the roar of the tides got louder. Debris and branches from nearby trees flew around outside. Objects, though small, occasionally hit the resort's reinforced windows.  
  
Chris flinched at a sudden loud bang of a metal slab hitting a close by window.  
  
Barker noticed Chris' trembling and easily picking up on his stressed scent. He moved closer and shrugged off his jacket, then hung it around Chris' shoulders. "Here. You're soaked to the bone, you'll catch your death at this rate." He said, hoping his coat might help calm the boy down a bit.  
  
“I must tend to my other co-stars.” Vera spoke, “I hope you and Christopher have a safe night.”  
  
The winds only further picked up after Vera left Barker and Chris' presence. The boy didn't want to admit he felt a little more at ease with the wolf's jacket on him. It didn't do much more for him, though. Chris only further looked down as the lights began to flicker.  
  
Barker nodded to Vera as she left and brought his hand up to rest on the back of Chris' neck, letting it rest there. "Come on, kid, lets go sit down." Barker led the human over to a sitting area away from the windows and doors with a small loveseat that wasn't occupied. He urged the boy to sit down and sat next to him.  
  
“The news just said it's become a full blown hurricane!” One of the tourist guests nearby told another guest.  
  
Even when sitting down on the comfortable furniture the resort had to offer, the human still shook. His skin, clothes, and thick hair were not only still wet, but now cold. All of the sounds outside sure didn't help.  
  
“Mr. Barker, we have a room ready for you.” A cat from the front desk walked up and informed. She looked down at the boy, “Is he with you?”  
  
"Yes he is, come on Christopher, lets get you warmed up." Barker stood and urged the boy up as well, wanting to get him dried off and calmed as soon as possible. He kept an arm around the human's shoulders in case he stumbled.  
  
The hotel worker glanced at the wolf for a second until she handed him two hotel keys in a paper folder.  
  
“Here you go, sir. These are your room keys. Your floor and room number are listed on this paper sleeve. If you need any help or assistance just call up the front desk on your room's phone. Just remember that we are busy, so it may take awhile. Is there anything you might need to know, sir?”  
  
Barker saw the look and resisted the urge to growl at her, regardless of his actual desires for the human next to him, why did everyone naturally assume the worst? He had other things on his mind at the moment anyway.  
  
Instead he faked a smile and took the folder from her, "Thank you, we should be fine for now." He glanced at the room number and led Chris off in the proper direction. Once they got to the room he immediately started ransacking the bathroom for towels.  
  
Chris sat down on the leather couch in the hotel room. With the window shades closed, the boy began to settle down. That was one problem out of the way. Now if only it would stop him from feeling the need to pull off his soaked clothes from clinging to his skin.  
  
The human sighed. “Great. I don't have anything dry to change into.”  
  
Barker huffed a short laugh, "Not exactly true." He said, laying a couple of towels and a large plush bathrobe on the couch next to the human. "Here let's get you dry, changed and in bed so you can get warmed up." He brought his hand up to Chris' face, and slightly brushed his thumb over the boy's bottom lip, making sure they weren't turning blue.  
  
That feeling came to Chris again. His hair on the back of his neck stood up. The fluttery sensation in his chest hit him. His lips almost twitched.  
  
“My hair might take awhile to dry, even with a hairdryer. It's thick.” Chris informed.  
  
"It's fine, my fur is the same really." Barker ran a finger under his bowtie and tugged it open, feeling like he could breathe a bit easier. "I'll step out for a moment while you get changed, then I'll help you with your hair."  
  
“No, you don't have to.” Chris got up from the couch and headed over to pick up the towels and bathrobe. “I can just change out in the bathroom.”  
  
"I don't want you to accidentally slip on the floor." Barker sighed as he tossed his hat onto the bed side table, "Plus it's warmer in here than in the bathroom. I'll just be right outside the door. Just yell when you're done." He didn't give Chris the chance to fuss more and quickly stepped out into the hall.  
  
Chris would grunt or make some other sound of annoyance, but, he guessed there was no use now. He made sure to be quick. He didn't want to keep Barker waiting.  
  
“I'm done!” The human spoke, standing close to hotel room's door.  
  
Barker came back in and picked up a towel, draping it over the human's head and began to gently dry his hair. "Well this was a surprising turn to the night." He commented as he ran the towel through the human's hair.  
  
Chris nearly shuddered. He should not be enjoying this as much as he was. At first he was going to pull away. But then came the feeling of the mobian's fingers rubbing more directly against his scalp.  
  
The wolf paused drying the boy's hair to take his gloves off and tossed them away. He carded his fingers through the ginger locks to gauge how wet his hair still was, being careful even with his blunted claws. He had to admit, he definitely saw the allure that cause many a Mobian to come up and touch the human's hair. It was very soft and silky, he was tempted to nuzzle into it, but he resisted the urge.  
  
“I can use the dryer and take care of the rest, Barker.” Chris softly spoke up.  
  
Barker made a face, glancing at the covered windows, still able to hear loud thunder and see the flashes of lightening. "I don't think so, best not in case lightening strikes." The wolf's ears flattened at the thought, "You would be more than dry by then, you would be well done."  
  
“What are you? Some children's fairytale character?” Chris side eyed. “You want me to step into an oven, next?”  
  
"No, I just don't want you to get struck by lightning." Barker drawled and flicked the human in the forehead, "You're my favorite and the only one I can have an intelligent conversation with."  
  
“I'm not worried or afraid of lightning.” Chris pouted, “It's just bad weather.”  
  
A loud crack sound came and the room lit up up even with the thick curtains covering the windows.  
  
"You were saying?" Barker said after a loud roll of thunder followed the lightening.  
  
Chris had flinched a little from the sudden flash and loud cracking noise. But he tried to shrug it off. “It can still come through the windows, or even these very light fixtures, anyway."  
  
"Regardless it's better than holding something metal and electric." Barker sighed and covered Chris' head with the towel.  
  
Chris sighed and continued to let the canine dry him off. He swore he almost felt one of Barker's filed claws poke his scalp, even with the gloves and towel between them and his head. The mobian was starting to get a little rough with the hands motions.  
  
“I thought canines groomed with their tongues.” Chris remarked.  
  
Barker paused for a moment and fixed the human with a heavy look, his gold eyes almost glowing in the dark. "...maybe when you're older." He finally said after a long pause, his voice rough and thick.  
  
The human wasn't sure how to react, or what to say, at first. His blue eyes wider than before, and his soft face twinging momentarily.  
  
“That's not what I meant!” Chris exclaimed to the mobian.  
  
"Honestly, I'm surprised, I didn't peg you to be so forward." Barker chose to tease the boy, in order to hide how his words had affected him, "You're usually so reserved."  
  
“Well, you took what I said the wrong way!” The human's face was nearly flushed.  
  
Barker pulled away from the human, "Wrong way or not, you're the one that brought up the possibility of my tongue on your body." The wolf stuck out his tongue for emphasis and turned away while pulling his gloves off, to hide his expression.  
  
Chris immediately winced. A cringe almost formed as he swore a knot formed in his throat. If they weren't in a hotel then he would have screamed.  
  
“Do you not know what a joke is!?” The redhead nearly shouted.  
  
"Alright, alright, calm down, kid." Barker tried to placate the upset human, "Don't have a cow, I was just teasing." He nodded to the bed, "Maybe you should lay down, you seem a little strung out."  
  
“I'm okay.” Chris huffed. “My hair is still damp, anyway. I don't want to get my pillow or sheets wet.”  
  
"Suit yourself." Barker said, before kicking his boots off and stretched out on the couch with a sigh, "Lovely night this turned out to be."  
  
The boy walked over to his bed and sat on it, legs crossed. After traveling with Barker all season, he had forgotten what it felt like to even sit on a high quality mattress. At first the comforter on top was cold against his skin, but unlike being in wet clothes, this was actually relaxing. If he could only come back to this after every performance.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Chris said, “I wouldn't of helped you get the venue here if I knew the weather would turn out like this.”  
  
"Not your fault." Barker laid back against the couch, unbuttoning his shirt a bit to get comfortable. "Unless you posses some sort of weather power to prevent this." He teased and folded an arm behind his head. "It's still a very good venue, horrible chain of events."  
  
Chris frowned. “But I can't help but feel like I still wasted you're time.”  
  
Barker sighed, his tail thumping on the edge of the couch in a slow rhythm, "You haven't, this was just a minor setback."  
  
“I know.”  
  
While he waited for his hair to further dry, the human grabbed the remote on the nightstand to his right, and then turned on the TV. Much to his disappointment, there was no signal or service at the moment from the hotel's television provider. Great.  
  
“For once I thought I could finally watch something outside of public access.” Chris remarked and took a long sigh.  
  
With nothing to watch, Chris placed the remote control back onto the nightstand. But this time he noticed brochures on it. Picking them up and looking through them, it was clear they were for attractions and things to do in the city and the surrounding areas.  
  
"Television is overrated." Barker hummed softly, "Though I could go for a good book." He looked over the human reading through the pamphlets, "Anything interesting?"  
  
“Yes,” replied the human, “but most of them are too far for us to make a day trip to.”  
  
"What kind of things?" Barker asked, "Emerald Coast has a large monorail system, what would take a day in the rig or by car with only take a fraction of the time."  
  
“Allot of them are for other beaches.” The boy explained, “Then there's this waterpark and this one theme park.”  
  
"Ah, Twinkle Park, and...mmm the name escapes me," His brows frowned trying to recall the name, "If you're interested, both are only thirty minutes away via monorail. If not for the weather you can actually see it from the resort."  
  
“I would like to go, please. I've been to allot of places in nature that I kind of miss going to something more artificial but still entertaining.” Chris chimed a bit. “Oh, the waterpark is called, Ocean Palace Reef.”  
  
"Ah that's what it was." Barker hummed and nodded to Chris, "We'll see what damage there is tomorrow, but I promise I'll take you there before the end of the season."  
  
“I just have to get some swimwear first.”  
  
"Reminds me I'll give you you're pay advance in the morning, you can go shopping while I assess the damage." Barker groaned as he stretched his body, arching his chest off the couch, then settled down, running his fingers through the fluff of his chest.  
  
“If you say so.” Chris shrugged, “I just hope I don't get anybody peaking into the dressing rooms, wondering where the rest of my 'fur' went. Like last time...”  
  
Barker twitched violently at the thought, "Buy what you think is nice and bring it here to try on. You can return it later."  
  
"I guess." Chris sighed, "Hopefully that private cove on the beach won't be too damaged from this storm."  
  
"Me as well, I'm looking forward to it myself." Barker rubbed his neck, a bit cramped on the couch, "I have a little cabana there so I hope it doesn't blow away." He scowled, having been to check on it and had it cleaned as well.  
  
Chris closed the pamphlets and put them back on the nightstand. Outside the wind continued to blow violently, spraying rain on the windows. It almost sound like hail at times, the rain hit the glass that hard. A roar from the wind and crashing waves outside was almost constant. Loud bangs could still be heard from flying debris.  
  
Barker's ears twitched back and forth with every bang and crash. He growled softly, he hoped the storm would be over soon and that there wouldn't be much damage.  
  
Running his fingers through his copper strands, the boy began fluffing up his now mostly dry hair. The more he worked hands and fingers, the more volume his hair gained. It began to show just how thick his hair really was, and just how different it looked before he combed it in the morning.  
  
It was quite the magical thing to watch, Barker thought as he watched Chris with amusement, he been unaware how fluffy the human's hair was. His fingers twitched, wanting to touch it, he liked how soft it was. That was why he liked ruffling the boy's hair, he got to steal touches that way.  
  
“That's better.” Chris said to himself, feeling more freshened up.  
  
The human looked considerably different without his hair more tidied up. His soft and gentle facial features complimented the fluffy copper fibers. His wide blue eyes made a good combination with his vibrant strand color.  
  
Barker chuckled at the boy as he finished his grooming, admiring his attractive features, "Feel better now?"  
  
“A little.” Chris answered, and quickly shook his head left and right to finish loosening up his hair. The many copper hair fibers almost looked like a big ball of fluff on top of the human's head.  
  
Barker's fingers twitched with the urge to comb through it again, but he stamped down on it. His ears flatted as another loud burst of thunder shook the resort, the lights flickering.  
  
“Why can't the television channels work at this time?” Chris almost whined. “At least so I can put on the weather forecast.”  
  
"Because you wish it~" The wolf teased with a snicker that turned into a wince. The couch had looked plush but it was proving to be not very comfortable. He weighed his options for a bit, then made his decision. He stood up with a small groan of comfort and dropped himself onto the large bed next to Chris. "Oh that's much better." He sighed, stretching out, "I see what you mean about the bed. I might ask about the mattress before we leave.  
  
Chris almost spoke up but he kept his lips shut for now. He only moved to the side a bit, closer to his edge of the bed, in order to not be too close to the mobian. With his movements, and Barker's too, the shifting of the weight on the bed was felt by both of them. For a second the human thought his knees would cause him to trip over his bathrobe.  
  
Barker noticed the shift and rolled over onto his stomach, "Oh relax, I won't bite." He assured the nervous human.  
  
'Yet...' He added in his mind with secret smile.  
  
"Not the first time we've shared a bed anyway."  
  
The last made the boy grit his teeth and narrow his eyes at the canine. At first his breathed hitched, but it didn't last long.  
  
“You- I didn't say anything about allowing you to sleep next to me in your trailer!” Chris exclaimed. “I thought you would have at least woken me up, first, so I could have moved onto your couch in that trailer. Not just lay right next to me!”  
  
Barker's ears went flat against his skull from being yelled at. He was getting real tired of this. "Alright then."  
  
He stood up from the bed in one smooth motion, "I'll take it from other people and brush it off." He collected his jacket and pulled it on, smoothing it down and buttoning it. "They can look, huddle close and make their whispers, fine." He tugged his gloves back on, though his claws cut through the tips from the force he put on the fabric.  
  
"I don't even care when it's the other performers." The wolf's voice stayed at a steady, calm level, though his ears stayed flat and his tail lashed back and forth. "You are cute, kid, really you are and I do really like you but I have something called 'self control'." He took his hat from the bedside table and placed it on his head. "I might be morally dubious, but even I draw the line somewhere."  
  
At that moment a painful knot not only formed in Chris' throat, but also in his chest. His hands almost gripped the sheets underneath him. Chris tried his best to keep his composure. He wanted to yell more at Barker. But, seeing the wolf about to leave him made his mind screech to a halt. It was the worst feeling for him. Every single time it happened...  
  
“I'm... I'm sorry.” Chris spoke up in his soft voice, trying his best for his whimper to not be heard. “I didn't mean it like that.”  
  
"No, no, I know exactly what you meant." Barker brushed off his clothes, "I will not stand here and take that from you. Anyone else, I don't care, but you? Looks like I care far too much." He pulled on his boots and kicked the toes on the floor to make sure they fit right.  
  
Chris only began to further loose his composure. With every step and movement Barker made to go, even if very minor, the boy's stature further changed. His blue eyes once glaring beginning to widen, and his eyebrows shifting to a completely opposite emotional expression than they were seconds ago. Desperately the boy wanted to speak up again, but, at this point he convinced himself it would only make things worse. In place of his speech was just his lip nearly quivering.  
  
Once fully in order again, beside his bowtie, Barker turned to look at Chris and was taken aback by the look on his face. His hand hesitated on the handle of the door briefly, then he heaved a heavy sigh and turned away. "I'll see you in the morning." He said gruffly before opening the door and walking out.  
  
As the loud clack of the hotel room's door closing and automatically locking came, the boy remained speaking nothing. Hearing it caused the human's stomach to twist far worse than before. Breathes only hitching more as it slowed down, but only much heavier in return. Eventually, he just choked on them. All of his body went numb longer than before.  
  
The only other sensation now to greet him, beyond the storm, trailed down from closed eyes, down from his cheek, and dripped off from his cheek bones and chin.


	5. A Calm

It felt like a day. It felt like he would never wake up. Why would he want to, after spending an hour of sobbing himself into a slumber? He didn't see the point of it right now. Maybe it was just better for him to hide from it this way.  
  
An organic body could only stay in rest for so long, though. Even the storm had past, and the peaceful silence came to great him in sleep. He only wanted to stay in it, for now.  
  
The boy coughed as he came to. He couldn't believe something getting caught in the back of his throat would be the thing to snap him out of being unconscious. Instinctively, he looked around. He should have known not to make that mistake. Doing so only led him to feel his heart sink when he saw no one else in the hotel room.  
  
He rubbed his face, and then brushed his soft red hair out of his face, before climbing out of the large bed. Noticing the current presence of silence in the room, the human walked over to the window, and then opened up the shades. He was greeted to a clear and calm, but still dark sky. The clock on the nightstand said it was nearly six in the morning, despite the darkness.  
  
However, the boy was surprised to see the moon still out, even if it was more off in the distance, and not as luminescent as before. Sitting himself on the couch, he just looked out of the window and straight at the moon. He would only continue to watch it as long as the dark early morning sky would allow it. Even when his vision began to blur from the tears his eyes began to shed.  
  
Suddenly, there was a sudden quick succession of knocks on the door, followed by a female voice, "Room service and house keeping!"  
  
Chris flinched momentarily. He didn't answer or respond. Just looked down at the floor and staying as silent as the room was.  
  
There were a couple beats of silence, then the beep of the door being unlocked and a red furred husky strolled right in. "Oh you awake, is good! Now food won't go cold and clothes won't get stolen." She beamed with a heavy accent, similar to a Russian, and she set a tray of food and a change of clothes on the desk. "Wolf brought you clothes and you late for breakfast."  
  
The boy didn't respond to the husky or say anything. He only continued to sit on the couch and let her do her job.  
  
"Storm is over, much hubbub. People here, there. Most serkkus people already up and gone." She flitted around the room, picking up the towels and quickly straightening the bed, "Just you and Wolf left."  
  
The boy didn't look at the maid at first, until she mentioned the 'wolf'. But even then, he mostly didn't talk or speak up. But, he was surprised to hear about everyone else from the circus no longer being in hotel besides himself and... him.  
  
“Thank you,” the human spoke up quietly, as the husky finished tidying everything up.  
  
"No problem, is job." She smiled at him kindly, "Please eat before leave and then collect Wolf." She frowned in a bit of annoyance, "Been in bar all night drinking with husband." She grumbled a few choice words in another language as she left, her voice trailing down the hall, "Like we not have jobs to do, just storm, no end of world..."  
  
Chris just nodded in response and waved the husky off as she left the room.  
  
He ate the breakfast brought to him in a fairly timely manner, and then got dressed in the change of clothes he received. The clothing was fairly close to his usual attire. But in this case it was a red turtle neck sweater, and standard black pants. After putting on his shoes, checking to see his clothes from last night were dried out, and made sure his room key was on him, the redheaded went down to the hotel's atrium.  
  
A few of the civilians from the night before were still milling around while the hotel employees were dashing around everywhere. The employees stopped and greeted Chris as he walked by, asking if he needed any assistance.  
  
Chris politely declined the offered help or assistance from the hotel's staff members. After walking around, he eventually spotted a familiar face near the bar, just as the husky told him. At first the human stopped in his tracks and froze. The boy's eyes were still puffy from earlier, after what had happened. For a second the human looked away and hoped the wolf dog wouldn't immediately notice him.  
  
But in his current condition, the wolf dog wouldn't notice a train if it narrowly missed his nose.  
  
"A-an...an you know, man this gig is so much nicer than my last one....My boss at the casino scared the hell out of me on a daily basis...!" Barker pulled his hat over his head and ears, hiding under his arms as the retriever from last night slapped him on the back as he grumbled drunkenly.  
  
"Oh spirits preserve me..." He bemoaned from under his hat and to hide from the lights and sounds under his arms as well. He was too hungover to deal with the morning chaos and not drunk enough to deal with it all. “Touch me again and I'm going to tear your jugular out...with my teeth." He threatened lowly sensing Bill was about to slap him on the back again. Bill wisely pulled his hand back to his own personal bubble.  
  
The slurred speech coming out of the canine made the human want to turn around and walk away. This was the first time he saw the wolf like this... well, this more hung over than before, that is. Oh, how he wished this atrium had more trees, furniture- just anything close enough for him to hide behind.  
  
"Aww, I've been there friend." Bill said amicably, almost reaching out to touch the wolf dog again but thought better of it at the last second, "I have fights with my other half all the time." There was dead silence from the wolf dog before he slowly raised up, glaring at the dog with bloodshot eyes. "One... more... word." He growled, "And they will never find all your pieces."  
  
Bill deadpanned at the other canine and pushed another shot in his direction. "..." Barker stared at the shot in front of him for a bit, before drinking it. He stood with a slight wobble and slapped a small stack of bills on the counter next to the other. The two canines spoke with silent nods, before Barker turned to stagger away from the bar.  
  
He paused, squinting at the blurry image of the redhead hovering across the room. On recognition he heaved a heavy sigh and tugged his hat over his eyes to protect them from the light as he walked towards the exit and human.  
  
Chris almost gasped. He didn't want to face Barker himself. Not out of his own safety, but out of shame. This was all his fault- or so he believed. He couldn't face the wolf dog. Not when his eyes were still puffy like this. Not when he felt so vulnerable. Yet the human knew that ignoring him still wouldn't help, unfortunately.  
  
To be honest Barker didn't want a confrontation either. Not wanting to admit the human had gotten under his skin so bad. But as he got close he could see the human hadn't had the easiest of nights either. That lump in his chest jumped as he got closer and he inwardly cursed, this kid was going to be the death of him.  
  
He dropped his hand on the boy's ginger hair as he moved passed him, letting it linger as one word left his lips before he continued on his way, "...sorry."  
  
“W-Wait...” Chris barely managed to speak up. He tried to grab onto the wolf's sleeve, but he wasn't fast enough.  
  
Barker heard the soft plea and felt the finger tips graze his sleeve, but he just kept walking, knowing he was not in any coherent shape for the necessary conversation.  
  
It took all of what Chris had left in him to not tear up again. Not in public like this. It was already hard enough to keep his folded up clothes in his left arm. Letting himself break down over the wolf in front of everyone probably would not be the wisest move, too. All he could do right now is just walk over to the front desk.  
  
“I'm checking out a few hours early.” He pulled out his room key to the the male swan available at the front.  
  
“A day early? Are you having any problems we could fix for you?” The swan asked, confused but willing to help.  
  
Chris blinked, experiencing a sense of befuddlement himself. “A day? I thought I was only staying for a night.”  
  
“Oh, the holder of the card under the room came by and paid for an extra night.” The swan informed. “He even added extra money on your room as credit, so you can use it to pay for our restaurants, room service, spa, and shop.”  
  
“Oh, uh, I see. Never mind, then.”  
  
“Is there anything else you need help or assistance with, or have any questions?”  
  
“No, I'm good. Thank you.”  
  
\----  
  
“Oh great. Don't look now, but the boss is wobbling all around.” A zebra uttered to a tiger standing next to him.  
  
“So he really was at the bar all night.” The tiger commented, temporarily stopping what he was repairing to look at the wolf dog in the distance.  
  
“The kid finally told him to back off, didn't he? Can't say I blame him.” A llama working with the tiger remarked.  
  
Barker gave them a sharp glare and tugged his hat down a bit further. All he wanted was to get to his trailer, crack open his hangover remedy, then he'd take care of business. He would also commit those three to memory and make sure to show how much he appreciated words said behind his back.  
  
He tore open the door to his trailer and staggered over to his safe, trying and failing at the combination a couple of times. He cursed under his breath as he finally opened the safe and knocked back a bottle of a foul tasting concoction. "Guh, deplorable as always." He wheezed as he shrugged off his clothes from the night before.  
  
“Hey boss!” The bobcat from last night was suddenly standing in the entrance. “Good news! There's no severe damage to our vehicles, trailers, or equipment. Mostly just cosmetic damage. I'm shocked, seeing how strong that storm was.”  
  
While that was certainly good news, Barker was still tempted to hurl his geode paperweight at the bobcat as his jovial tone pierced straight through his aching head. "...that's good." He groaned dropping into his desk chair, "Is there anything particularly horrible and icky amongst the damage?"  
  
“An engine or two needs replacing. Ditto on some wiring in the light set-ups.” The bobcat ran down the list of damages needing immediate repair. “Where did that human kid go, anyway? Everyone else but him is back and working on takin' care of this mess.”  
  
"Alright take those three," He gesture in the vague direction of the mouthy trio, "and give them the repairs no one else would choose in their right minds." He took another swing of his hangover cure and pointedly ignored the question about Chris.  
  
“Hey, Bubs!” A spider monkey called out the bobcat by a nickname, running up to him. “That human isn't back yet. Hope he's okay.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. I asked the boss just now about him.” The bobcat replied.  
  
The spider monkey than leaned in and started whispering to the bobcat. “You don't think he finally ran away because of... you know?”  
  
“I would ask what could have 'pawsibly' went wrong last night. But I can see why.” The bob cat whispered back.  
  
The geode paperweight came sailing out the window of the trailer in response to the terrible pun. Barker kicked his legs up on his desk and leaned back in chair, "I am surround by idiots." Extremely nosy idiots that couldn't stay out of his business.  
  
The monkey and bobcat were temporarily frozen in dead silence. This was the most agitated they had seen Barker in a while.  
  
“So, uh, that human kid.” The bobcat spoke up again, but very cautiously. “He's still at the hotel?”  
  
"I'm not his keeper, he does what he wants." Barker drawled in annoyed tone, "Don't you two have anything better to do?"  
  
"We were just doing a head count, boss." The bob cat replied, almost stuttering.  
  
"Yeah, he is a minor, boss." The monkey reminded Barker. "Don't want child welfare agents to come in and put this circus, and our jobs, in legal trouble, if something happens to him."  
  
Barker grumbled under his breath, wanting to be left alone till his remedy kicked in. "Then why don't YOU go find him if you're so worried." The wolf dog sunk further in his chair with a huff, "Otherwise go do something useful."  
  
“Well, because he's in your custody.... isn't he?” The monkey asked.  
  
"He's emancipated, not that's any of your business. Now kindly get out of my sight and hearing range." He growled in a feral tone, wanting to be left in peace.  
  
“We're on our way, boss!” The bob cat spoke up. Valuing their necks, the spider monkey and bobcat left, in order to further take care of the work needed done.  
  
\----  
  
A surprising amount of progress had been done in repairs, as the afternoon rolled on. The majority of the minor cosmetic damages had been taken care of, or had a temporary fix applied for the time being. Workers from the circus, sent out to retrieve supplies and replacements for the damaged lights systems and vehicles, were starting to return, ready to get the needed work done.  
  
“Well, Mr. Barker,” a female parrot looked through a checklist, walking alongside the now sobered up canine, “looks like things will be up and functional again by the end of today.”  
  
"Good, the sooner we're ready for another show the better." Barker scowled, looking over his own notes about lost profits as he inspected the ongoing repairs. "Any other things, I need to be made aware of?"  
  
The parrot hesitated briefly, before speaking back up. “Yes. We inspected the human's trailer earlier, and it received a substantial amount of water damage. But, his costumes and some other of his personal belongings were luckily salvaged. It's going to take a day or two in repairs, and his mattress and couch will need to be replaced, or else we risk those developing mold. Unless you want to sell the trailer off for scrap metal, seeing how we are almost finished with this season.”  
  
Barker cringed and rubbed his face, "Send him to me later, I'll discuss it with him before I make my decision." He wrote a couple of notes in his book, making equations and totals. He half grumbled to himself as he did so.  
  
“We would like to inform him, Mr. Barker. But, so far, we haven't seen the boy all day.” She replied, jotting down some notes on another piece of paper.  
  
Barker's hand came to stop in mid movement and he looked at the parrot with a frown. Without a word he snapped his book shut and turned on his heel heading towards the resort. He stormed through door and headed over to the desk, "Did the kid using my room check out?"  
  
“Oh hello, Mr. Barker.” The male swan smiled at the canine. “He's actually still with us, just as you paid for the extra night.”  
  
Barker muttered a thanks and headed off to the room. He was tempted to walk right in, but held himself back for a moment and knocked sharply on the door. He crossed his arms as his tail lashed behind him.  
  
There was no answer. Just dead silence. Only the echo from the knocking, and the footsteps from other nearby guests, were heard in the hotel hallway.  
  
He let out a long sigh and went into the room with his key. Looking around the room he saw no recent trace of the human. He let out a low growl and stalked back to the desk, "You wouldn't happened to know if my guest went anywhere, would you?" He asked the hotel employee when he saw them again.  
  
"I think the last time I saw him he went outside the back, where the courtyard is located and also facing the beach."  
  
The wolf spun on his heel and headed for the courtyard. He glanced around the area, eyes going dark and stormy as the night had been when he didn't see the familiar head of red hair. He couldn't even catch his scent among all the others in the area.  
  
“Is there anything we could do for you, sir?” A feline hotel employee walked up and asked the canine.  
  
"Have you seen a human around here?" He asked, trying to keep the growl out of his voice.  
  
“I think I saw this boy heading down to the beach earlier.”  
  
Barker muttered a curse and headed in that direction. Great, hopefully he wouldn't have to scour the entire beach for the boy.  
  
\----  
  
The search continued well after the canine arrived on the beach. Due to the previous night's storm, there weren't really any tourists and families out on it at the moment. But, it still lacked the presence of the individual Barker was searching for. Not only until he spread out further, beyond the beach area located behind the resort.  
  
Out in the distance, a figure could be seen sitting out on a rock on the shore. Facing the horizon, watching the water and the sky above it. Shoes and socks off, in order to dip his feet into the ocean and the waves beating against the rock.  
  
He tripped over debris and the sand itself more times then he cared to admit. He'd even had a altercation with a crab that got a bit too nippy with his nose. The sight of the familiar head of red hair in the distance simultaneously relieved him and pissed him off.  
  
But he forcefully calmed himself down before approaching. "When I said you could go play on the beach, I had hoped telling you to 'let someone know where you were' wouldn't need to be said." He said, keeping his voice steady and calm as he walked up behind the human.  
  
The boy almost jumped from suddenly hearing the canine's voice behind him. But he didn't turn around to face his boss. It couldn't be heard over the sound of the ocean's waves, but the human's body language made it apparent he was breathing a very deep sigh. Gloveless hands slightly gripped the rock he sat on top of.  
  
Barker eyed the human, watching his body language with sharp eyes. "Either way, you need to come back and check in. Out of everything, your trailer ended up very waterlogged." The wolf gingerly moved closer to the rock the human was sitting on, suspiciously eyeing the surroundings for anymore nippy crustaceans.  
  
The human sighed again. “That trailer was getting run down, anyway.”  
  
"Either way, time to come back and gather your effects." Barker sat next to human, "I'm thinking its best to scrap it and just get a new one."  
  
“I just don't know where I'm going to put my things.” Chris replied, looking back out at the ocean. “Or where I'm going to sleep for the rest of the season.”  
  
Barker looked off into the ocean, with a blank expression, "I'm sure Vera won't mind putting you up for a couple of days until I can procure a new trailer." He pulled open his book and flipped through the pages, "And you can store your things in the cargo trailer till things are settled."  
  
“You don't have to get me a new trailer, Mr.Barker.” Chris spoke up, in a somber mood. “I cause you enough trouble.”  
  
"I'm replacing the lost trailer anyway, you move into or stay with Vera till the end of the season." Barker sighed heavily, "You made it quite clear you didn't feel safe staying with me."  
  
“I didn't say I felt unsafe around you.” Chris almost curled up, nearly hiding his face from the wolf. “I've been alone for so long. I'm not used to the company of other people.”  
  
"You implied it quite clearly." Barker narrowed his eyes, glaring down at his book, "I can only take being accused of such things before snapping." He closed his book with sigh. "I'm sorry I was so cold last night. I thought you at least knew me better by now."  
  
“No.” Chris nearly cried out, his hand almost trembling. “You don't how it feels to go to sleep and just continue to assume there won't be anyone to greet you!”  
  
"...." Barker clenched his fists tightening then forcefully relaxed them, "I guess I'm just numb to that feeling then. I've been living on the road like this for most of my life." A crab scuttled by, dangerously close to his tail, making to wolf pull his fluffy appendage into his lap.  
  
Silence fell between the two on the rock. Chris, in a way, tried desperately to keep up his emotional guard. His knees sort of acted like barriers to keep his face hidden from the wolf. If only so Barker wouldn't see him breaking down, again, if he failed to keep himself together.  
  
“Waking up that morning made me think of what I no longer have.” The human spoke up, his voice starting to waver.  
  
"Then I apologize for causing you such distress. That was not my intention." Barker sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I do not know your story, perhaps next time you'll warn me before I overstep your boundaries."  
  
“I'm sorry.” Chris sniffled, “It's my fault! I thought I had finally moved on, but my past always catches back up to me. All I ever do is continue to make the same mistakes. It's my fault! I deserve the punishment of solitude!”  
  
"What nonsense is that?" Barker looked at Chris, his tone incredulous, "You deserve nothing but a cuff on the head for talking like that and I'm tempted to do it." The wolf dog sighed and pulled the human close, giving him a one armed hug. "Mistakes happen to everyone, I can't count how many mistakes I've made and the prices I've had to pay for them. What the hell has got this into that head of yours?"  
  
“I'm a coward who can't do anything.” The human almost choked on a sob.  
  
"Who told you that drivel?" Barker tightened his hold a bit, "You go out and perform at every show, you have a stunning way with technology and an amazing nose for business. 'A coward that couldn't do anything' wouldn't be able to do all that."  
  
“Myself.” Chris replied. “Whenever I think I've left everything behind, I just keep looking back.”  
  
"The past does that." Barker sighed, "People who think they can just forget it or ignore it are fools. Our pasts help make us who we are, but they do not define us."  
  
“But mine appears to want to do just that.” Chris almost whimpered. “I'm the one you shouldn't trust, Barker.”  
  
"....I think that might just be both the funniest and least intelligent thing I've ever heard you say." The wolf dog carded his fingers through his soft hair.  
  
The boy sighed and choked before things went silent between the two again. Sounds of the ocean's waves coming up helped the human relax. Thankfully, the summer breeze was not as warm as it had previously been, due to last night's storm. A few noises from nearby seagulls came to accompany the sounds of the trees and bushes rustling in the breeze.  
  
“Thank you for paying for an extra night at this resort.” The redhead broke the silence. “I don't have my trailer to sleep in tonight, so I'll enjoy it while I can.”  
  
"...you're welcome, I highly recommend you take advantage of the other things here to. I think you need to...'reboot' if you will." Barker sighed, "And come and check in with the rest of the us." He pulled a face, "They got a betting pool going on. Some think you ran away and others....think I've killed and threw your body in the ocean." He rolled his eyes, "Among other things, I'm sure you'll hear about it later."  
  
Chris almost chuckled. “The last one doesn't make sense. Why would you want to throw your money away into the ocean?”  
  
"Which is why I say you are the only one I can have an intelligent conversation with." Barker rolled his eyes again and ruffled his hair.  
  
“I'm sure the child welfare workers will jump on you as soon as they can, if I don't come back anyway.” Chris sighed.  
  
"You're technically emancipated." Barker informed, briefly buffing a button on his coat, "I always cover my tail. Which reminds me, your passport should be delivered today provided he hasn't been blown away.

 


	6. Fitting In

Checking in with the rest of the circus staff was more awkward than the human and head canine expected it to be. It should not have been a surprise, however, given what happened between them the previous night. Least mention how most of the circus' staff were aware of their boss' motives in general. It still didn't spare them from receiving sharp glares in their direction from the very canine.  
  
Barker clicked his tongue at the state of the trailer, taking a break from putting the fear of himself in the rest of the staff. "Done about all we can, shame though. This was one of my first trailers from when I started this." He briefly patted the side of it, almost affectionately, "I almost feel sad about it."  
  
“Are we finally done?” Chris sighed, walking outside of his now damaged trailer with the canine.  
  
"Bygones, bygones. Yes we're done, I'll have it hauled off while we're off shopping." The sentiment was gone as quickly as it had come.  
  
“Shopping?” Chris looked up at the canine in a brief state of confusion, until he finally remembered. “Oh! I forgot all about the upcoming cruise. I guess I could use a more fresh wardrobe.”  
  
Barker tipped his hat back a bit, glancing out at the venue, "It's a free day for us anyway. No shows tonight, nobody's going to be coming 'till all the storm clean up is done." He reached into his jacket and took out a map of the city, "We can take the rental car or go by monorail to get to the shopping center."  
  
“I don't mind what form of transportation we take. I used to walk allot from place to place.” Chris reminded Barker.  
  
"Very well, I highly suggest the monorail. You get a good view of most of the city on it." Barker studied the map for a moment, "Plus depending on how many clothes you buy, might be good to have a ride." He gave the human a cheeky smirk and wink.  
  
The redhead almost rolled his eyes in response.  
  
“I don't plan on buying much. I just need a suit, swimwear, and maybe some more cruise appropriate clothing.” Chris eyed the map quickly. “You can choose where we can shop. I'm sure you know this place better than me.”  
  
Barker smirked, pocketing the map and offered his arm to Chris, "Very well. Let's be on our way then. Shall we?"  
  
Chris didn't take Barker's arm, but he still smiled at him. “I'm surprised we still have allot of time left in the day, after everything that happened.”  
  
Barker tried not to look disappointed and folded his arms behind his back, "We did get an early start to the day." He returned Chris' smile with his own and led the way to the nearest station. "And it is still summer, so the days seem longer."  
  
“I forgot about that with summer.” Chris spoke up, “I guess that's what happens when I sleep in during most days. I can't really remember the days I actually got up at a normal time, compared to when I just stay in bed almost the entire day. I can't promise anything, but I'll try not to do that when I come stay with you during the off-season.”  
  
"Oh don't worry about that too much, if I wasn't going to visit ...'dearest' grandmother, I usually hibernate for most of the off-season." He chuckled, "Not really something my breed does, but sleep is a rarity during the season."  
  
“I thought wolves were hunters even during the winter.” The boy teased the canine.  
  
Barker huffed a bit and averted his gaze, an almost pout on his muzzle, not wanting to admit his breeding. He muttered under his breath, "Mmm yes, well I'm on the hunt for a decent amount sleep during the winter."  
  
"I kind of feel the same, honestly." Chris awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you have a place to stay at where we're going? Or are we going to stay with your grandmother during our time down there?"  
  
"It depends on the visit really, but since your coming with me, we can stay at my house." Barker sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward, "It used to be our family home, but my grandparents decided to move into the village proper in their old age."  
  
“I promise I won't be a burden to you, or mess up your home, during my stay.” The boy swore, almost frowning.  
  
"Oh don't be silly. You're only a burden if for some reason you decide to side with the dust bunnies that have most likely taken up residence in my absence." His tail lashed back and forth, "Lord knows Grandmother mostly likely scared the maid I had keeping the place clean away with her needing to have a 'house boy' talk."  
  
Chris laughed a bit, but with an obvious nervous hint.  
  
“You wouldn't happen to be looking for a 'house boy', yourself, are you?” The human asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Several different thoughts flashed through Barker's head at those words, the majority of them not-so wholesome, and he almost stumbled before regaining his stride. "Not in the same manner as my Grandmother, but I hadn't put much thought into it before." He raised a eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"  
  
“I was a little worried that you may have taken after your grandmother in that respect.” Chris teased, but clearly still on the nervous side, “I'm not the best at performing domestic duties myself, anyway.”  
  
"Even so, I'm not the type that would make you work on a holiday." Barker guaranteed, glancing at Chris, "I share many common traits with my grandmother, but I'm not near the slave driver that she is."  
  
“Then I would hate to see what your grandmother does with the people who serve her.” Chris joked. But he didn't want to admit that the revelation now made him question certain things.  
  
"...Oh no, you don't." Barker shook his head, remembering some horrible instances in his childhood. "But other than that, you shouldn't worry, she doesn't bite...much." He assured with a cheeky smirk.  
  
\----  
  
The ride to the nearest shopping center was mostly pleasant. Nothing really worse than the usual crowding on the monorail. At least the canine and human didn't have to squeeze themselves into the monorail car, unlike in other cities they had been in before. There was the occasional curious glance mobians would give to Chris, but thankfully for their sake, none of them had yet to attempt to make physical contact with the human.  
  
"Ah, here we are. There's a lot more shops here since the last time I was here." Barker looked around the shopping center, "Where would you like to start?"  
  
“Well, I don't really enjoy looking for suits, or any other formal clothing.” Chris scratched the back of his head. “I should probably get that out of the way first.”  
  
"I still say you don't need formal clothing, but if you insist, I think this is our first stop." Barker stopped at the door and held it open for the human, "After you~"  
  
“I would just feel out of place without something on a luxury cruise,” Chris replied, walking inside of the store, “or more specifically, when were having meals at the more high class restaurants during the evening.”  
  
Barker rolled his eyes a bit with a smile, "Wherever you are from must be a lot more formal than here...or it's a human thing." He walked besides the redhead, idly glancing at some of the racks of clothing. He briefly entertained the thought of picking out a new suit for himself as well. Never know when he's going to have to appear in court again. On both sides of the benches.  
  
While it didn't take Chris long to pick out his potential outfits, the amount he picked to try on came out larger than he initially planned on. The human's hands were nearly full the hangers holding the various suits, shirts, ties, and pants, almost too much to could keep track of.  
  
Barker chuckled, watching the human in amusement, "Need any help?" He briefly thought it might have been a good idea to bring the car instead.  
  
“Heheh... I guess I could use some help narrowing down which ones to try on and buy.” The human accepted the canine's assistance, his awkward tone not the most subtle. “It's been a long time since I went shopping for any kind of clothing.”  
  
The canine could tell and found it cute, helping the human carry his mound of attire. "Dressing rooms are over here." He led Chris over to the rooms, "Go try them on. Let's see what we can narrow this down to." He took a seat in the chairs by the rooms, dropping his half of the pile of clothes in the chair next to him. "I'll keep this pile 'til you narrow down yours."  
  
Thankfully, the process of actually trying on what he had chosen wasn't taking as long as expected. There was just the occasional moments Chris would step out to get a second opinion from Barker.  
  
“Do you think this looks better with just a normal necktie or a bow tie?” Chris asked the mobian canine, holding up and comparing the two different types of neckwear against the dark blue suit he currently wore.  
  
 _Nothing at all looks best'_ , he thought to himself, enjoying the view. "Hmmm. I'd go with the neck tie, it complements your neck and form best." He said aloud, "Though I'd go with tan color to match the suit better."  
  
Chris blushed a little, but quickly turned around to go back into the dressing room. “Thank you!”  
  
Barker chuckled at his speedy retreat, sometimes the human was far too cute for his own good.  
  
After trying on a few more outfits the human had finally narrowed down what he wanted. He and the canine headed straight toward the nearest check-out stand. While waiting, the human was already planning on what to get next.  
  
“I'm sorry this is taking me longer than I expected it would.” Chris looked up at Barker and frowned a little, “I forgot that your species have so many different body types and heights. Most things I find at stores aren't really made for my body type, or just my kind, in mind.”  
  
"We could probably get them fitted. Most formal stores like this offer that kind of service." Barker said pulling out his wallet and paying for the human's cloths. He looked to the cashier, "Can we get these fitted as well?"  
  
The feline cashier had been staring at Chris until Barker's request snapped her out of it. “Oh, yes! Yes we can. Is it for this kid, here?”  
  
"Yes it is, where do we have to go to get that done." His brow twitched a bit, but endeavored not to make much of fuss, since the human didn't like it when he did.  
  
“Just go over to the service counter and they will take the needed measurements for your friend.” The feline pointed in the direction towards the right end of the entrance.  
  
The process didn't take long for them to go through. That is despite the mobian taking the human's measurements having a hard time keeping himself from pausing. Just like the others, he was curious about the human boy in front of him. But he made sure to continue on the second he saw the wolf dog give him a dirty look.  
  
With the expected time for the alterations for the human's purchased clothing to be finished being around an hour, to an hour and a half, Barker and Chris began to make their way other stores in the meantime. Chris at least figured it would be wise to utilize the time they had wisely, in order to get things done faster.  
  
“I guess a swimsuit is next on the list.” The redhead looked up at the canine, trying to straighten out the shopping center map in his hand.  
  
Barker will not deny, especially after that grueling fitting and fighting off every urge to not to growl or snap at the mobian, whenever he noticed a paw drifting off were it shouldn't be, that hearing swimwear was next of the itinerary perked him right up.  
  
"Lovely idea, I can't wait to see how big the mound of clothing you collect is this time." He couldn't help but tease with a grin, inwardly already picturing some lovely images of the human in swimwear.  
  
“It should not take as much time as I did with the suits.” Chris smiled warmly, rubbing the back of his head. “I just want something more practical with a swimsuit. Buying one is a different chore for me, unlike something more formal like those suits.”  
  
"Ah the struggle of fashion vs function never ends no matter how the times change." Barker chuckled, his tail swishing leisurely behind him. "At least this has been an enjoyable outing so far. Much better than that village from the other week." He glowered, eyes going a bit dark in remembrance. "But I digress, should be interesting to see what you select in swimsuits."  
  
“Don't hold yourself in too much suspense.” The human teased as he chose his next store on the little map.  
  
A short walk later the con man and his little partner in crime made it to the next store. Being a city with it's tourism geared towards it's coastal location, finding a store catering to the activity of swimming and beach activities was no challenge. If it weren't for the sudden storm the previous night, then the shop the human and the canine entered would have currently been bustling. But even then, a crowd was still beginning to pick up, with the afternoon period of the day starting to enter into the evening.  
  
Finding a couple of swimsuits to try on took far less time for Chris, compared to a suit and other formal attire. He didn't even need Barker's help to carry the swimsuits around the store. It definitely made getting into the nearest dressing room less of a hassle.  
  
Just as the human finished putting on his first swimsuit, he suddenly caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eyes, right when he turned around to look in the mirror. Almost in a split second, and instinctively, he immediately jumped and yelped loud enough for other patrons to hear.  
  
Barker's ears snapped up and his head whipped towards the dressing room away from the rack of clothing he was currently perusing through. He crossed the distance quickly, hackles raised and on high alert, "Christopher! What happened?" He knocked on the door, barely resisting the urge to kick it in.  
  
“T-There's someone in here...” A nearly hitched reply came from the boy.  
  
A low dark growl built up in Barker's throat and he kicked the door in, teeth bared and fur raised, looking every bit like a feral animal. But in the exact same moment his anger flipped and became shocked con fusion as he stared at the other occupant.  
  
A tiny pup stood across from the human, with awe in his eyes and a grin on his muzzle, "Gee willikers mister, what are you?! You look cool!" The pup's little bushy tail wagged rapidly behind him as he practically bounced in place.  
  
“I'm a human,” the redhead tried to fake a laugh, but it just came off as very awkward and uncomfortable.  
  
"What's a hooman?" The pup tilted his head, sniffing at the redhead curiously, "Never heard of a hooman before." The pup finally seemed to take notice of the older canine still standing in the doorway and his ears flattened a bit. "Shame on you, Mister, don't you know it's rude to open the dressing room without permission." The pup scolded making Barker sputter in outrage.  
  
But the older canine regained his composure and spoke in a strained, but calm voice, "Hello there child...Where are your parents? Perhaps you should go rejoin them." The pup scowled and hugged Chris' leg while sticking his tongue out at Barker.  
  
Chris faked another laugh, trying his best to stay out of it. But the situation didn't appear to be going in that direction. If anything the boy attempted to step away from the two canines, but the pup holding onto his leg made it difficult.  
  
“Now, now.” Chris waved his hands, almost stuttering. “This isn't some contest.”  
  
Barker folded his arms behind his back and attempted to smile at the pup, though it really looked like bearing his teeth. He was not a fan of small children really. Screaming little parasites without wallets. "Oh come now, child, lets go talk to one of the nice employees. I'm sure your parents must really be worried."  
  
The pup stuck his tongue out at Barker again, "No I want to stay here with hooman, I like him." The small canine rubbed his cheek against Chris' leg, hugging him tighter. "What's your name, Mister?" He asked looking up at the redhead, "I bet it's pretty, cause you sure are a pretty lady, Mister!"  
  
Chris really wanted to leave the dressing room, but much like Barker, he did his best to keep his cool. But unlike Barker, it wasn't anger he was trying to keep inside.  
  
“My name is, Chris,” he answered, giving the younger canine a forced awkward grin, “and I'm not a lady. I'm a boy.”  
  
"Are you sure?" The pup asked, looking like he didn't quiet believe the human, "Cause you are really awfully pretty."  
  
Barker coughed in his fist to cover a small laugh at the pup's statement and the look on his human companion's face. "Alright then, I'm going to go acquire some assistance with your little admirer, I'll be back shortly." Barker chuckled in amusement, before going to track down an employee to find the pup's parents.  
  
The expression on the redhead's face looked as if he was yelling for the wolf dog to not leave him alone with the pup. Maybe he would have actually done so. But it was far too late, and Barker was gone to search for the younger canine's parents or an employee. Things would only become more uncomfortable for the human the longer Barker was gone. Come hell or high water, the pup would not let go of him.  
  
"What's your favorite color? Do you live here? Or are you visiting? How old are you? I'm eight and three quarters. Is that old man your dad or your boyfriend? He seems boring, you should get a new one. Why do you only have fur on your head?" The pup rattled off in rapid pace, the questions blending into one another.  
  
Chris tried his best to keep track of the little canine's rapid fire questions. It was a difficult task, no mistake about that.  
  
“I don't live here. I travel allot. I-I'm twelve, going on thirteen soon. That guy I'm with is my boss. It's not fur on my head, it's called hair.” The human tried his best to answer the pup's questions, hoping it would keep him occupied until Barker came back.  
  
Barker returned just as the pup was about to launch into round two of questions, with a familiar husky at his side. The pup's ears drooped as the husky gave him a scolding look.  
  
"Very sorry for him, he likes sneaking off." She said before snapping her fingers and pointing down to her feet. The pup reluctantly let go of the human's legs and shuffled over to the husky wearing a pout.  
  
“It's okay, m'am.” Chris sort of fibbed on that part. It wasn't like with Barker, who was clearly annoyed by the child. But the human wasn't used to that kind of attention from a mobian that young. He almost gave a very large and deep sigh of relief, when the younger canine finally got off of his leg, but he didn't want to seem rude or disrespectful towards him or his mother.  
  
"Now apologize, nice young man is guest at hotel." The husky said to the pup. "Sorry for bothering you.", the pup said sheepishly, bowing his head.  
  
"Well no harm, no foul," Barker drawled, keeping a polite mask on his face, "I think he just startled us a bit."  
  
"Mmm, even so, he know better than that. I sorry for trouble, please enjoy stay at hotel." The husky smiled and bowed to them, before leaving, taking the pup with her.  
  
Barker turned to Chris after the two were out of sight, "Are you okay? You seem a little stressed."  
  
“I'm alright,” Chris waved dismissively at Barker, “At least he wasn't big or tall enough to pull on my hair, or yank me to the side, unlike last time.”  
  
"Don't remind me, that still vexes me." Barker grumbled, while rubbing his temple, "Have you picked something out yet or do you still have some to try on?"  
  
"I still have some to try on. That kid just delayed me." Chris replied, rubbing the back of his head, "At least we know for sure the alterations on my suits will be done for sure, after we're done here."  
  
The human boy almost immediately went right back to trying on what he had left. Unlike at the last store, Chris didn't come out and ask Barker for second opinions for anything he tried on. He just had Barker wait outside, and before he knew it, the boy stepped out holding not more than five garments of swimwear ready to buy. Checking out was nearly a breeze, too, as the boy felt like he didn't need any fittings or alterations done to them.  
  
Barker hid his disappointment at not seeing the swimwear modeled for him as he finished paying for everything. "Well there's that done, anything else on your to-do list?" He asked, while inwardly telling himself he'd see the boy in his swimwear later.  
  
“I don't really need anything to get or do after I pick up my suits.” Chris replied, “What is there to do at that resort, now that we have an extra night there?”  
  
"To be honest I think most of the activities were canceled due to the storm clean up." Barker said thoughtfully, "But if you're up for it, we could drop your shopping off at the resort and go to either Twinkle Park or my cabana at the cove."  
  
"The cove would be nice." Chris suggested, "Twinkle Park is probably closing soon for the day, anyway. I guess we can always save that for tomorrow or some other day."  
  
"You're probably right, the cove it is, though the cabana might be a bit of a mess. I have not been able to go out there and survey storm damage yet." Barker rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "But I'm sure it's still in one piece." He offered the boy his arm, "Shall we?"  
  
“Sure,” Chris accepted Barker's invitation this time, but he only put his hand up onto the wolf dog's arm, instead of wrapping his own arm around the canine's. Barker took it as a small victory and escorted the boy back to the monorail.  
  
\----  
  
The ride to the cove was calm and quite, neither of them really talking much. Luckily the cove and his cabana had fared the storm better than most of the coast. It seems other than one of the window's being broken, and some debris here and there, it was in good condition.  
  
"Not what I was expecting, but much better than I would have thought it to be." Barker smiled, pulling the keys from his jacket pocket and unlocked the front door.  
  
“Looks like as it has always been.” The human commented, taking in the view of the cove's surroundings and the shore right in front of it.  
  
Barker made a noise of agreement as he surveyed the inside. Other than a layer of dust and the broken glass from the window, everything was in one piece and accounted for. "I'll have to call someone to replace that window. Watch your step, the glass is everywhere on the floor." He cautioned, pushing bits of glass into a pile with his boot.  
  
“I'm glad I didn't bring sandals to the beach today.” Chris laughed a bit, treading through the entrance carefully.  
  
"Make yourself at home. Just take a dust cover off and you should be set." Barker said as he procured a broom from a cleaning closet, "You can go and change into one of your swimsuits if you want. Looks like a good chance to take a swim."  
  
“What if there's debris in the water from last night's storm?” The human asked, unsure.  
  
"Most of it should've washed up or floated away by now, but if you're that worried I think there's a tide pool a bit further along the cove." Barker smirked as he swept the glass up, his tone teasing, "You might have to share it with some critters, but all in all it should be non-lethal~"  
  
“As long as there's no jellyfish.” Chris sighed, shuffling through his shopping bags. “Their stings are concentrated torture.”  
  
"Shouldn't be to my knowledge. I've never ran into one here before." He double checked to make sure he'd gotten all the glass and headed to dispose of it. "There's a bedroom down the hall and to the left." He said as he left the room.  
  
“Thank you!” Chris replied quickly and walked to the bedroom.  
  
A lengthy period of time passed while the human got dressed. A little too much than what would normally take just to put on a swimsuit. There wasn't any noise coming from the room the human went into, either, even if one put their ear right up to the door.  
  
When Barker noticed the length of time, he sighed and went to the bedroom. He paused at the door, hand raised to knock then looked heavenward, "Please, let there not be a pup behind the door this time." He muttered before knocking on the door.  
  
“I-I'm almost done. In a minute!” The human answered on the other side of the door, stuttering for a second.  
  
"Alright then, I just wanted to make sure another little pup hadn't snuck in with you again." He joked, snickering to himself, "I'm going to step outside for bit to call someone about the window. Do be careful, in case there's still some glass on the floor." He pushed away from the door and left to make his call.  
  
Minutes passed since the mobian stepped away and the human had still not left the bedroom. Not even after the canine had finished his call did the boy step out. It wasn't until the canine stepped back in did the redhead finally show himself.  
  
“It's a perfect fit.” Chris stated to his superior. “I'm surprised I could find one without needing to alter it.”  
  
Barker's eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline at the sight and he cleared his throat, "I wasn't aware they sold suits like that." He was a bit disappointed by the boy's choice of swimwear, but not too much, he still looked quite adorable.  
  
“Me neither.” Chris bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. “Everything I kept finding was meant for girls or women. I guess swimsuits aren't big with males of your kind?”  
  
"Not really. I have only one suit, but I know of others who swim without a single stitch." The canine drawled with a chuckle, "Not that's surprising at all."  
  
“I see.” The human smiled sheepishly. “The males of your species just don't seem too big on clothes in general, now that I look back on it all. It feels very weird when I have to go look for clothes in the women's section. Everywhere I go the boy's choices are very limited.”  
  
The canine shrugged, smiling a bit mockingly, "If it makes you feel better, you wear them very well." He grinned at the look he got in return.  
  
Chris' cheeks lightly flushed at the compliment. “That's easy for you to say, Barker. You try buying undergarments from the same section, and either being given dirty looks or nearly being asked uncomfortable questions by cashiers.”  
  
"Oh no, dear, I think I'll leave that all to you~" Barker gave a quick bow, before quickly ducking around the side of the cabana in case the human chose to lob something at him.  
  
The human grunted at the wolf dog and followed him out. The warm late afternoon sun now made the boy's orange and yellow, scuba suit styled swimsuit, more visible to the dog wolf. The black colored sleeves attached to the suit no longer appeared as if it was camouflaging, unlike when they were in the villa. Chris' water shoes on his feet also made walking on the sand easier, with the soles adding some traction against it.  
  
Barker surveyed the beach front, making a couple of notes in his book about expenses the cabana was going to cost him. "Follow me, I'll show you to the tide pool." He said, punctuating his statement with snapping his book shut.  
  
“This isn't going to be another surprise errand to run for you, involving catching certain creatures for your newest attraction, right?” Chris asked as he began following Barker.  
  
"Oh don't be silly," Barker huffed, rolling his eyes at the accusation, "I would've brought nets and cases for them." He laughed as he strolled along the beach, "Besides you know I abhor seafood."  
  
“That's how it happened last time,” Chris pouted, “Once we got to where you wanted to take me on the last beach, you had a bunch of those very nets and cases waiting in the very spot.”  
  
"...Alright, you got me on that time, but this is my personal place. I don't bring business here." He grinned at the human and cheekily winked.  
  
The boy's cheeks flushed slightly again. But this time he turned his face away from the wolf dog. Instead, he focused on the shore and the ocean it led into. If he wasn't walking he would have focused his stare more on the glistening water. The surface of the ocean glistened the closer the sun got to the horizon.  
  
"It is very beautiful here, isn't it?" Barker smiled at the scenery, "Not much sun left, but we should have enough time to relax for a bit." He light rested a hand on Chris' shoulder as they approached the tide pool, not wanting the human to trip over the rocks.  
  
The human was thankful for the wolf dog giving him some support, now. He did not expect the rocks leading up to the tide pool to be as slippery as it was. It had to be the vegetation, which had likely been brought up by the previous storm, mostly consisting of what might have been seaweed or kelp.  
  
"And here we are." Barker said as they reached the tide pool. All manners of sea critters swimming and scuttling about the rocks and in the pool. He subtly knocked a crab into the water that was snapping it's claws threateningly at his boots.  
  
“I see somebody is a fan of yours.” Chris teased, pointing over to the crab now in the water.  
  
"'Fan' isn't the word I'd use for it." Barker sniffed, nose wrinkling up in annoyance, before letting out a sharp bark at the crustacean. The small crab clicked it's claws in retaliation before scuttling off to plot it's revenge.  
  
Chris looked down closely at the water before slowly dipping his water shoes in. Now he was even more grateful to be wearing those on his feet. The rocks weren't exactly the smoothest on the beach. The stones could actually be worse than whatever living sea creature the boy could encounter in the tide pool.  
  
“You want to join me?” Chris asked the canine.  
  
Barker gave the pool a cautious glance before sitting along the edge. "I will, but pardon me if I choose not to dip my feet in. I don't think I've seen the last of that crab." He drawled and crossed his legs, keeping his boots away from the water.  
  
“Suit yourself,” Chris shrugged.  
  
The human walked over into the middle of the tide pool. The further he went in, the deeper the water became. Once he made it to the center, the water had now reached up to his chest. It was the perfect time of the day right now. The sun would soon be setting, leaving the current temperature outside much more bearable compared to the typical summer days. In a slight odd observation, the sea life in the tide pool were mostly letting the human be. The same sort of couldn't be said for the canine...  
  
After letting a deep heavy sigh, Chris fell back into the water. Naturally, his entire body momentarily submerged before quickly floating back up on his back. The boy stayed that way, letting himself feel the weightless sensation the ocean's water was giving him. Once wet, his copper red hair was no longer fluffy and standing up, but it was now heavy and a darker tint as it soaked in the salty ocean water. What portions and strands of his hair that remained in the water flowed almost freely.  
  
Chris just stayed floating on his back, letting his tired blue eyes stare up into the warm colored sky.  
  
Barker watched the human in silent contemplation, feeling a sort of peace drifting over them. He still kept a wary eye out for any vengeful sea critters deciding to try their luck. His tail lightly wagged behind him as he took his hat off his head and laid it on a rock next to him. "Having fun?" He chuckled lightly.  
  
“Mostly,” Chris spoke up loud enough for Barker to hear him.  
  
The human's blue eyes closed slowly. Now the only the senses he really got was the sound of the nearby waves on the beach and his body gradually feeling more like it could be in the air then any kind of liquid. The boy was really only left with his mind, once his ears ended being submerged, muffling out of nearby noises.  
  
Barker kept a close eye on the human to make sure he didn't fall asleep or went under the water. He wondered what was going through the human's mind at that moment, sometimes he thought he knew what was on it, but most times the boy was a mystery.  
  
As the minutes passed the human only let his mind drift further. Even while he could still breath just fine, every other sense of his drifted more away. His hearing. The weightless sensation of floating in the water. His already dark vision behind his eye lids only adding to it.  
  
\----  
  
An endless soft blue sky blanketed the seemingly endless ocean. Gentle white clouds moved along up in the troposphere. At times the sunlight glistened hard enough on the water's surface it would create a strong glare with it's light.  
  
The ocean's waves gently hit the rocky cliff. A sound of a cranking wheel went on over it. Patient, but chipper, humming of a tune accompanied the two sounds.  
  
The humming and the cranking ended abruptly.  
  
“Huh!?”  
  
A loud splash into the water below shortly followed. A long, almost dead silence came. The only sound now present were the waves. It felt like minutes. Maybe it was a feeling of sudden concern. But in a way time almost felt like it stopped.  
  
“S-”  
  
\----  
  
His blue eyes instantly shot wide open. It was muffled under the water, but he could still hear the sudden loud yelps.  
  
"I will have you boiled and served with butter, you veil invertebrate!" Barker howled in outrage as he clutched his tail to his chest protectively. His fist hit the water, flinging both water and a shell at his crustacean harasser. He looked every bit more akin to a drowned rat than a canine. The crab just clicked it's claws and stared at Barker with blank eyes, letting out a low noise, before scuttling away to plan it's next attack.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Barker leaped forward, trying to catch the crab under his hat, but the crab proved to be much more agile and disappeared over the edge of the tide pool. Barker was quick to try and follow, but the second he reached the edge a sudden wave of sea water splashed him in the face.  
  
Chris got himself to float normally in the tide pool as fast as possible, his lower body now under the water, and his shoulders and up now above it. He began to swim over to the now soaked mobian.  
  
“Barker! What happened?” Chris called out, making his way over to the rocky edge.  
  
"I have seen the true face of evil and it's a crab. I have a special set of skills, one day I will find it and I will serve it on a silver platter." Barker grouched, spitting out a piece seaweed and shook the salty water from his body.  
  
Once he reached the nearest ledge, Chris got out of the tide pool and walked over to Barker.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Chris said, as he brushed his now drenched red hair out of his face. “I should have stayed closer to keep it away.”  
  
Barker hauled himself out, muttered choice words under his breath as he continued to try and shake all the water off his coat.  
  
"Not to worry, Christopher, nothing you could've done. But rest assured, I will not forget his offenses. That thing's days are numbered." He stooped to pick up his hat and replace it on his head, only to get dowsed with more sea water."We will never speak of this incident again."  
  
“Let me guess,” Chris could not help but snicker at Barker's current appearance, “You don't want everyone at the circus to laugh at you?”  
  
"No I don't." Barker scowled from under his hat. "I don't know about you but I have had enough of nature for today." He huffed, eyeing the slightly bald spot on his tail.  
  
“In defense of nature, you're not exactly as nice to it yourself,” Chris teased the canine, “I still think it's a bad idea for you to have a Widabit in your circus.”  
  
"Fortune favors the bold, my dear Christopher, but as for now in this moment I think I shall be retreating to the civilized world." Barker stated, dripping back off to the cabana.  
  
“W-Wait!” Chris began to follow behind the mobian. “Are you coming back with me to my room at the resort? You were the one who paid for the extra night.”  
  
"I wasn't planning on it." The canine said as he slogged along, "The new trailer isn't being delivered until tomorrow so you do require somewhere to sleep."  
  
“But, you paid for that extra night before you went back to the convoy this morning... you didn't find out about the condition of my trailer until then.”  
  
"Never mind the matter, use it as you wish. ...Though there is the chance you'll might run afoul of that pup again." He chuckled a bit to himself.  
  
Chris almost bit his lip as he continued to follow the canine back. “I... I don't want to spend the night alone, again.”  
  
Barker stopped in his track and slowly turned to the human, his eyebrows skittering beyond the rim of his hat at the human's statement. He paused wondering which connotations the human meant with that.  
  
There was a pause from the boy himself. Why, at the worst times, did it have to be difficult to put how he felt into words?  
  
“After you left me in that room last night, I remembered how awful it felt to have nobody with me. I...” Chris paused, lowering his head slightly. “I didn't realize how numb I was to being on my own, until I joined your circus. Last night reminded me just how much I missed just having someone else around.” The human nesrly bit his lip. "I always take what I manage to have for granted. Just like I took them for granted."  
  
Barker stayed silent for a moment, mulling over the human's words, a bit at a loss from them. Part of him dared to hope, but the logical part told him to tread carefully. "I'm not sure of what you're asking of me, Christopher."  
  
Chris tried to speak up himself. He wasn't what to say.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Chris sighed, “Maybe I'm just too needy.”  
  
"No, it's fine...if you want me to stay with you I will." Barker said not wanting Chris to shut him out again.  
  
“Thank you.” Chris looked back up at Barker, “For some reason the hotel put some spending credit on the room, on them, too... A pretty big amount. I don't think I'll be able to use up all of it by myself. Unless I buy multiples of the most expensive dinners at the restaurants there.”  
  
"Yes I thought you might like to take advantage of the spas there. Finally get all the glitter off." Barker didn't want to point out that it sounded like the human was asking him on a date. In case it caused the human to get too flustered.  
  
"Just a little worried the spa workers will do what most of the people I've encountered on the road do." Chris mentioned nervously.  
  
Barker scowled at the thought, "One would hope they would be a bit more professional, but if you want me to accompany you, I will."  
  
“Just need some reinforcement. I don't want to have to go and bail you out, if you go feral on anyone.”  
  
"You assume they could pin anything on me." He grinned, "I assure you I am a master in the courtroom. But yes. I accept your offer and I promise to be on my best behavior."  
  
“Having the stunt bears to do your bidding is off limits, too.” Chris informed.

 


	7. Frontliner

"I'm going to need two passports, one for me and one for my little friend here. You'll get the other half after I get the finished product." Barker told the weasel behind the counter, passing him an envelope with the needed information and money.  
  
"I can do that for you, have 'em ready by the end of the day, but I'm going need to take a picture of the kid, iffin ya don't have one here." The weasel said looking at the human as he stuffed the envelope into his jacket pocket.  
  
Barker turned to the redhead, "Feel like getting your picture taken, kid?"  
  
“It can't be any worse than a bunch of tourists taking candid shots of me.” Chris replied to Barker as he crossed his arms and nearly grunted. Going to the seedier parts of the city wasn't the boy's idea of spending his afternoon.  
  
"Oh don't look so pensive, Christopher, this is necessary." Barker chuckled, leading the boy to the photo booth. "Plus the sooner we get this done the sooner we can go to the park."  
  
The human followed the two mobians to the photo booth. So far there was no sight of anyone hiding and waiting to chloroform anyone. So things were looking good right now.  
  
“I'm surprised you don't already have a false passport on you, knowing the type of person you are, Barker.” Chris commented. "I would believed you, of all people, to be one of the first ones to pull one out."  
  
Barker smirked, "I do, but it doesn't hurt to always have a spare." The canine chuckled to himself and guided the human to stand against a blue screen. "Now do try to smile, kid, it'll be quick and painless." The weasel snorted from behind his camera.  
  
“Haha.” Chris deadpanned. “Just make sure there's no little kids around pulling on my shirt or legs, or any of their parents touching my hair.”  
  
The human looked straight at the camera in front of him and put on his best face. His vision was, even if very briefly, blinded by the bright flash that came. A couple of more flashes were set off in Chris' face. However, no matter how much it may have messed with his eyes, the boy still managed to keep a still and straight face, and he barely moved.  
  
"Cross my heart." Barker mimed from the side, after it was all over, "See now was that so hard?" The canine offered him his hand and nodded to the weasel who vanished into a even more shadier back room. "Now as I promised we can go to the amusement park."  
  
Chris walked alongside Barker as they exited the empty store space and into the dead mall containing it.  
  
“You think the owners of this place would care enough to notice all of the the shady things going on in here.” Chris said, raising an eyebrow in a combination of bafflement and shock.  
  
"That was the owner." Barker rolled his eyes and lead Chris away to the tram station, "It'll be just a quick ride out of here and next stop will be the park. And before you say anything about just walking, no. Not in this neighborhood, I prefer to not be scalped anytime soon." He kept a serious expression to show he wasn't joking.  
  
“Don't tell me that, Bathe & Fur Works, in the same mall was also a front?” Chris grinned a bit, trying to lighten the wolf dog's mood. But it was to keep himself in a good spirit, too. The boy himself didn't want to admit how on edge he currently felt in the area Barker took him to. “Or is there really that big of a demand among the seedy people of Emerald Coast, to have themselves or their homes smell nice with soaps and candles?”  
  
"To each their own, Christopher. That being said I'm quite fond of their Adabatian Sandlewood line." Barker said in honesty and to lighten the mood as well once they were on the tram.  
  
“Really? You always came off as a pine type to me.” Chris grinned and Barker. “Being a wolf and all.”  
  
"Haha, Christopher, but no. Reminds me far too much of the winter holidays and the stress that comes with them." Barker lightly preened his muzzle fur and straitened his hat with a grin.  
  
“What's so stressful about that time of the year, Barker? Isn't that the off season, where you don't have to work?” asked Chris.  
  
Barker paused for a moment then turned and patted Chris fondly on the head. "You are just precious, kid. Wait 'till you grow up and have to hazard shopping during the winter holidays." He pulled his hand back and his expression turned wistful, "Let's just say, the holidays in my family are quite....dramatic."  
  
Chris continued to walk alongside Barker. They had finally arrived at the tram station. During that time, the last words from Barker lingered on in the boy's head.  
  
"It feels kind of odd," the boy spoke up, averting his stare from Barker momentarily, "This will be my first winter holiday season in years where I'm not spending it by myself."  
  
Barker mulled the words over in his head for bit, "Then I'm honored you chose to spend them with me." He gave the human a smile, "But allow me to apologize for my family in advance and assure you while they look it, I promise most of them won't bite."  
  
“I guess I'll just have to make extra sure to make a good first impression for them.” Chris chuckled somewhat nervously.  
  
Barker made an amused noise, "Really though, my grandmother's the roughest of us and don't worry about impressions. She hates everyone." He shook his head, cringing at past memories.  
  
After the two paid for their tickets they just waited for the next tram to come, sitting right in the docking station. Maybe the wait was a little too long for comfort, with the part of town they were in. The station was not any better when it came to the type of people frequenting it. In this situation, Chris felt more unnerved than he normally did when receiving looks from mobians.  
  
Barker kept flicking his eyes and ears in every direction, on alert for any unsavory characters. When the tram came to a stop at their station he urged Chris up and onto the tram as fast as possible. He let out a sigh when they stepped on board and the door closed without any other passengers getting on behind them.  
  
"Ah there we go. Not so bad and not a single strand missing." He winked at Chris.  
  
“Don't tell me I have to go back there when our passports are finished.” Chris sighed.  
  
"Oh heavens no, I'll drop you back off at the circus. I plan to go back with the Stunt Bears, it'll be dark then." The canine looked over at Chris, "No offense, but I don't think you would do well there after dark."  
  
"That's good." Chris said and gave the wolf dog a sigh of relief. "The way some people were staring at me didn't seem like the usual kind of innocent curiosity."  
  
"Good intuition, it's going to save your life one day, kid." Barker briefly toyed the thought of getting Chris a taser, but he discarded it, it would be his luck that the human might use it on him in the future.  
  
“How do you think I was able to travel around on my own for such a long time?” Chris smiled at the mobian.  
  
"Point taken." The canine chuckled, giving the human's soft hair a quick and fond ruffle. He then leaned over and looked out the window, "Ah we'll get a good view of the park from here."  
  
“You're not going to try swindling other guests again, right?” Chris asked, slightly narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh perish the thought Christopher, cross my heart on it." He said miming crossing over his heart, though his fingers were crossed behind his back.  
  
“You don't actually mean it.” Chris deadpanned.  
  
Barker just chuckled at the boy's expression as the tram came to a stop outside of the park.  
  
"Come along, kid, let's get to the park before they close~" He preemptively pulled out his wallet, making sure they hadn't been pick pocketed or anything. He placed it back into his jacket, once he was sure everything was accounted for.  
  
Chris followed behind Barker, while taking in the sight of the beach right next to them. The waves making their way up to the sandy shore looked serene. A gentle breeze coming their way gave the boy a good idea of their current strength.  
  
Noticing his companion was distracted, Barker slowed down so as not to loose the boy among the crowded area.  
  
"Best take my hand or arm, so we don't get separated." He mentioned off handed and offered the human his hand.  
  
“Uh,” the human double guessed first, before taking the canine's suggesting, “If you say so.”  
  
Barker held Chris' hand gently, "Sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable, but I figure this is better than losing you among this throng and leaving you to fend off any wandering hands by your lonesome." He gave the human a cheeky smirk.  
  
“I understand where you're coming from,” Chris reassured him, “I don't really know this city, after all.”  
  
Barker smiled as they walked up to the entrance and baulked as a sudden vidscreen robot popped up in his face.  
  
"wELl HEY-lo there!" It squealed at them, it was sparking a bit which made Barker' fur stand on edge, "wEl-come to Twinkle PARK, where cute couple get in free! Here yOU G-g-go!" It spit out two tickets at the odd pair and zoomed off as quick as it came.  
  
" ....Well that happened." Barker spoke after a brief moment of silence before inspecting the tickets for forgeries.  
  
“Maybe there was a glitch with the ticket dispensers.” Chris assumed, walking by Barker's side to the nearest ticket counter.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not sure how to feel about that entire happenstance." Barker continued inspecting the tickets for any discrepancies from real tickets, though despite that he wasn't about to pass up on saving some of his hard earned money.  
  
The canine and human walked up to an open ticket stand. Behind the glass window stood a poodle running it.  
  
“I'm sorry, sir, but you'll need to buy one for the boy if he wants to go in.” The park employee informed the wolf dog, “Is your partner on their way here, or are they off at your car getting something? I can save this kid's place in the meantime.”  
  
There was a small brief moment in Barker's head where he surveyed his options and the possible consequences of them. Then he made his decision though he knew the human was going to give him a bit of attitude for what he was about to do.  
  
"Well I never, darling I'll take care of this." The wolf dog huffed, making sure to flash a bit of teeth as he did so, "He is my partner and I assure you despite his youthful features he is no 'kid'."  
  
He then took all the credentials he had just procured for the human and flashed them at the poodle, making sure they got a look at the falsified but official looking birth date. "As you can see, he is of age, not that it's any business of yours. Really the decline of customer service these days."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, sir!" The poodle stuttered for a second, as she tried to get on Barker's good side. "I've just never seen an adult who looks that small or young, and our ticket dispensers have been acting up lately."  
  
Barker hummed low in his throat, just slightly off from being a growl, "Perhaps you should just ask for identification verses assuming next time." He wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulders, "Can we go in or must I speak to a supervisor?"  
  
Chris' body froze once he felt the wolf dog's arm on and around him. Not sure if he should speak up or even react. His breathing and heart beat did, however.  
  
"No, sir!" The poodle waved their hands behind the glass window separating the wolf dog and human from them. "You and your... partner are good to go in."  
  
Not wanting the situation to escalate, the park employee took their tickets and gave them their wristbands.  
  
"Enjoy your time at, Twinkle Park!"  
  
Barker gave the poodle a curt nod and corralled the human into the park before pulling his arm back with a small amount of regret.  
  
"Despite having to act like that, it worked out much better than I thought it would." The wolf made a show of brushing invisible dust from his clothes and gave a slightly annoyed look at the florescent pink and heart covered band on his wrist. "I apologize for putting you on the spot like that, Christopher." He glanced over at the human, taking note of the anxious expression and resisted a cringe, "We can take a moment if you need one."  
  
Chris slowly lifted his hand up to the shoulder Barker had wrapped his arm around, and placed his own hand on it. He wasn't sure how to feel about the sensation he currently felt. “It's okay.” Chris spoke, “I'm just not used to-” He stopped mid sentence, curling his lip. “You don't really think they bought that fake identification, do you?”  
  
"I trust my contact's work, he has yet to let me down. Plus if trouble pops up I can always pull the crazy customer card again." He grimaced and shuddered at the thought, "Though I'd rather not, it makes me feel most unclean."  
  
“I feel bad for that poodle.” The human looked up at the mobian, slightly narrowing his eyes. “You didn't have to be so harsh towards them. You didn't haven't to lay it on that hard with your 'act' with me, too.”  
  
"I could've been much worse." Barker shrugged, "In the sad grand scheme of things, I'm probably the most polite customer she's going to have all day." He frowned, "And I am sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, I only did what I thought was necessary."  
  
“Well don't think we're going on any tunnel of love type ride here, just because some ticket dispenser got the wrong idea.” Chris huffed briefly.  
  
Barker hid the fond smile at the human's expression, "Think nothing of the sort...'my darling'~" He smirked and took a step away from the boy in case of retaliation.  
  
“At times I wonder how you still have people working for you besides me.” The human sighed.  
  
"Why my charming personality of course, dear Christopher~" The wolf grinned at the look he got from the human, "That and the need for material wealth of course. Money is and forever will be the greatest motivator in the world. Even more so than Love and justice and whatever drivel mainstream media fills young minds with these days."  
  
“But even money can do so much to keep people around such 'charming' personalities like yourself.” The human replied, almost rolling his eyes.  
  
"You'd be surprised how much I can procure from one person before that limit even pops up in one's mind." Barker looked around at the park and it's attractions, "But there will be time for business talk later, I do believe you intended to enjoy the day."  
  
\----  
  
The wait times for attractions and rides weren't too bad, fortunately. Chris may have been patient with such a trivial matter as waiting in lines in general, but he wasn't too sure about Barker. If he were to be honest, he wanted to make sure the canine was also having a good time. Even if there were allot of small children nearby making noise.  
  
Other than his ears flattening whenever a precocious child let out a cry for no good reason, Barker didn't find his patience being tested at all. "Is there anything in particular you want to do first?" He asked the human.  
  
“Um, well,” Chris smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess we can see what the roller coasters are like here.”  
  
Barker resisted a small cringe, he didn't care much for high speeds and heights or the combination of either, but one must make sacrifices. "Very well, though might I suggest we start with the rides closer to the back of the park. Traffic flow always suggest lines will be shorter as the common man usually work their way from front to back."  
  
The human nodded. “It makes sense.”  
  
Chris took note of the rides and attractions he and Barker passed by as they made their way to the back of the park. Just as the charlatan assumed, crowds were thinning out some, the more they made their way to the park's opposite end. Chris then stopped and look to the side, his interest peaked.  
  
“This one looks great.” The human pointed over to a tall steel roller coaster named, Final Chaos.  
  
Barker craned his neck back to look at the entirety of the metal monstrosity in front of him. He was tempted to suggest a tamer ride but one look at the hope on the human's face made his shady little black heart twitch funny. "Seems like a great place to start." He smiled and hoped his trepidation didn't bleed into his tone.  
  
“The line isn't long, too.” Chris stated and began walking over to the ride's queue with Barker. The sound of the coaster's cars running on the tracks and near the waiting patrons grew louder, the further the pair got to the loading area.  
  
Barker's tail swayed behind him as they made their way though the line. Glancing here and there, making mental critiques of the park's abysmal advertisements. Rarely did the businessman in him punch out as it were. "Really you'd think a park this popular would have a better advertisement team." He muttered half to Chris, mostly to himself, "They're missing a well spring of added cash flow."  
  
Chris suddenly laughed, sort of expecting to hear this from the dog. “Why are you so bothered by it, Barker? Doesn't that just mean more people for you to attract and rip off, instead?”  
  
"I am an entrepreneur, dear Christopher, I always have an eye on the competition and their lack of decent advertisement." Barker huffed, "And yes, I will take from this and make my current and future business endeavors even better."  
  
“How about making those future endeavors actually legal?” Chris almost flicked Barker on the nose, but stopped his hand mid air. He didn't want to risk pushing the buttons of the guy who gave him his paychecks and a place to sleep.  
  
"Oh my dear human, you absolutely wound me." Barker put a hand to his chest in mock offense, "I'm nothing but a respectable businessman." He cracked a small smirk and winked at the ginger.  
  
A tint of red appeared on the boy's cheeks. Not again. He hated it when that sensation came back.  
  
Chris coughed and looked over to the loading gates. “I think we're next after these people are dispatched out in the cars.”  
  
"Lovely." Barker drawled, taking his hat from his head and collapsed it before sliding it into his jacket where it would be safe from flying off at high speeds.  
  
Just as the line of cars were dispatched the next ones Barker and Chris were getting on pulled right up. Previous riders exited as soon as the ride's harnesses lifted, and picking up their belongings in the nearby baskets while leaving the loading area. It was only a matter of seconds until the gates opened in front of the wolf and the human, and they began loading into their respective seats.  
  
“The speeds on this ride are pretty high.” One of the ride operators informed Chris as she checked his restraints. “Are you sure you'll be able to handle them.”  
  
“Yeah.” Chris awkwardly smiled and waved at the mobian. “It's nothing.”  
  
Barker let the attendant check his restraints as well and crossed himself after they moved away and took a deep breath. After checking the rest of the rider's restraints, the worker raised her hand, signaling to the operator everyone was ready.  
  
Barker held onto the restraints with a tight grip, his claws ripping through his gloves a bit. He glanced over at the human and blanched at the wild excitement painted on his face.  
  
\----  
  
Within the first hour being in the park, Chris and Barker slowly made their way back up to the park's entrance. Their method of doing so went by covering most of the major rides in their path. All of them had been thrill rides.  
  
"You....must really love these sorts of rides." Barker stated as they exited yet another ride, trying to smooth down his ruffled fur. To be honest he felt like he needed to have a bit of a sit down, but it was rare for him to see the human so thrilled, he was hesitant to dampen it.  
  
"Sometimes I enjoy a little excitement, I guess." Chris grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't even aware of how much time had already passed since they first arrived.  
  
"You're very animated today, I think this was a great idea, but maybe it's time to stop for a bit of refreshment?" Barker suggested, nodding in the direction of a couple of food stands, "We have been here for quite a while."  
  
Chris looked over to the nearest clock and blinked in surprise. "An hour has gone by already?" He turned his head back over to face Barker. "I think I got carried away."  
  
"You were enjoying yourself, time flies by when that happens." To be honest Barker found his excitement and enthusiasm adorable...when his life wasn't flashing before his eyes on a high speed death trap.  
  
"Let's go on something more slow and easy after we eat." Chris suggested.  
  
"As you wish." Barker offered the human his arm, so they would not get separated in the mass of people walking around. "The park is actually much busier than I thought it would be."  
  
True to the human's word, him and the canine headed towards a nearby and easier attraction to ride after their meal. At least, it was easier to ride by the boy's standards.  
  
"What....is that contraption?" Barker stared, crossing himself again, he could hear screaming and see some sort of pirate ship rocking back and forth as high speeds, getting higher and higher with every swing, "....Does that go upside down?"  
  
"It doesn't. But it almost goes at a ninety degree angle." A nearby park employee answered Barker's question.  
  
"Lovely." The wolf turned to the human, "I'm still surprised you like thrill rides so much, I would've pegged you for enjoying some much more mild."  
  
"I can't exactly describe what I like about them so much." He brushed his knuckles against his chin, a light shade of rouge forming in his cheeks. "The sensation of the wind in my face makes me feel free. Even if I'm actually restrained during it all."  
  
Barker raised a eyebrow, sensing some sort of story under those words, "Poetic of you, I like that." He smirked at the human, "I will admit I've seen you smile more today than the entire time we've known each other. I should get you a season pass as a bonus."  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you would be wasting your money if you get me one." Chris teased the canine as they moved forward, now being next in line after the next ride cycle finished. "I don't plan on living in or near this city after the end of this season."  
  
"Too bad, I was thinking if you might want to visit again, if you choose to come back for another season. Or this continent, this is the main port for this continent. Hence why Emerald Coast is so massive and mostly tourist based." Barker hummed, "It's a good business point, though at times the port does get a bit congested at times."  
  
"You seem to be like me. You don't stay in one place too long outside of running your circus."  
  
"True, I do not like to be stagnate, life is too short to stay in one place." Barker then stared into space briefly, eyes distant, "And it takes time for the statue of limitations to run out."  
  
The current cycle ended, and the canine and human were allowed to walk up to the loading platform seconds after. Loading on was the same procedure as usual. Loose items left in bins on the side and riders choosing available seats. Chris chose seating furthest from the middle of the faux ship.  
  
“Hurry, Mr.Barker,” he called out to his boss, “we don't want to keep other people waiting in line longer.”  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm coming..." Reluctantly the wolf dog followed the human, taking the seat next to him, allowing the ride attendants to strap him down to the atrocity with the necessary safety equipment. "Requiescat in pace..." he muttered under his breath, hoping his lunch wasn't about to come back up on him.  
  
Barker's fate was sealed once the lap bars went down and locked into place.  
  
The ride time itself was not too long in it's length. It didn't feel like that for the canine and human, but for different reasons for both of them.  
  
"Why...don't...we...go...on...something...more...milder...next." Barker gritted out through clenched teeth as an attendant helped pry his claws from the safety bar. He was fairly certain one more ride like this and he was going to become an arctic wolf at this rate.  
  
"There's a ferris wheel close by." Chris pointed in the direction of a carnival themed section of Twinkle Park.  
  
"Yes. Let us do that instead." Barker smoothed down his fur and headed in that direction. "We can plot our next course of action." He amended, not wanting the human to think he wasn't enjoying their little day out. He was, but he was also losing years of his lifespan at this rate.  
  
As they walked towards the attraction, Chris slowly lifted his head the closer they got to it. “It's allot taller than I thought it would be.”  
  
Barker made a noise of agreement, but inwardly relieved that it wasn't near the speed of the others. "Probably to get a better view of the park." He offered, standing in that line, "Not as busy as I thought it would be..."  
  
"Maybe we'll cover the whole park in no time, if the crowds remain this low." The human tapped on the railing.  
  
The wait was even shorter than their last ride. They were on the next gondola within a minute. Just before they could be dispatched, a familiar face showed up.  
  
"Is it just you two, or would you mind letting him ride with you?" The ride operator asked the pair.  
  
"Oh no." Barker deadpanned as a small blur dashed up and quickly attached themselves the human's leg. "Mr. Pretty Lady!”  
  
The pup from the department store barked happily, his tail wagging rapidly, "I didn't know you liked theme parks too! I love them! What's your favorite ride? Do you like cotton candy? I love cotton candy, I've had three already!"  
  
"Well you look definitely seem like you've had allot of cotton candy." The human chuckled sheepishly and looked over to the ride operator. "He can ride with us."  
  
"Okay, then." The operator closed the gondola and went to the controls and gave the basic instructions before starting things back up. "Please stay seated and enjoy the ride."  
  
"Not to create a sense of deja vu, but child, where are your parents?" Barker grouched, scowling at the pup. The pup just scowled back, snuggling up to Chris' side, "M'name's Otto, not 'chiiiiild'." He mocked Barker's voice and stuck his tongue out at him, "My Mommy's sitting down on the benches outside the ride. She has a contradiction, so she can't ride the rides."  
  
"You mean 'condition'." Barker corrected, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"My name is, Chris. Nice to meet you, Otto." Chris introduced himself to the pup as an attempt to diffuse things. "And be nice to, Mr.Barker. He's your elder."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Chris!" He beamed up at him then pouted, "Mommy says respect has to be earned and just cause someone's really REALLY old, it doesn't make respect aromatic."  
  
"You mean, 'automatic'." Barker hissed through bared teeth as Otto stuck his tongue out at him again.  
  
"But I'm older than you and you give me respect without even knowing me." Chris explained to the younger canine, "If you can do that for me, then you can do the same for him."  
  
The gondola went higher up as the giant frame rotated. The group was on the top before they knew it.  
  
"Okay, I guess, but only because you say so." Otto pouted a bit then perked up, moving over to look out the window.  
  
Barker sighed, relaxing a bit and looked out the opposite window, "Any idea what you want to do next?" He asked Chris as he surveyed the park.  
  
“There's two more roller coasters we haven't hit up yet.” Chris peaked over at Barker, noticing how more tense he looked.  
  
"And after them, what would you like to do next?" Barker turned to face the human, inwardly cringing at the thought of more coasters, "I think there's a haunted house and a couple of other attractions that seem interesting."  
  
"They have a haunted house?" Chris perked up a little at the mention of it. "I guess I won't have to wait until fall to go into one now."  
  
"I believe it's year-round thing for the tourists. Sort of 'Summer-ween' program." Barker shrugged, pulling the park pamphlet out of his coat, "I can see the reasoning as people enjoy the adrenaline rush of fear anyway, might as well make a year around spook attraction and reap the rewards."  
  
"Don't get any ideas, okay." The human teased.  
  
Barker put a hand to his chest, with a fake look of offense, "Me? Perish the thought~" He smiled at the human, mischief gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"I mean it." Chris bluntly said.  
  
"We will see how the winds of fate blow the sands of time, I make no promises." Barker chuckled.  
  
Otto turned from the window, giving the old canine an odd look, "You talk really weird."  
  
"He's just a very, um, theatrical type." Chris explained to the pup.  
  
"I'm a sophisticate entrepreneur, Child." Barker huffed, already looking for the pup's mother to be rid of the small irritant.  
  
The groups time on the ferris wheel soon ended and it was their turn to get off. Barker and Chris disembarked from the ride. But as they began making their way to the next attraction they didn't count on Otto following them.  
  
"I think you're very weird, Mister." Otto said holding onto Chris' pant leg and smiled up at him, "If you going to the next coaster, will you ride with me again?" He beamed, his little tail wagging happily, "My Mommy probably won't mind, since she can't ride with me due to her contradiction."  
  
"Don't you mean condition?" Chris corrected him.  
  
Otto pouted as Barker shot a smirk in his direction. "Ah there you are." Otto's mother greeted, giving Chris and Barker as curious look recognizing them, "Ah the guests from this morning." She frowned, giving Otto an exasperated look only a mother can have, "He has not been a bother to you again, has he?"  
  
"Not really." The human grimaced and gestured his hand in her direction. "At least not for me."  
  
"Good. He good child, but some times handful." She smiled at them, noticing Barker's irritation and gestured for Otto to come to her.  
  
"Awww I want to stay with, Mr. Pretty Lady. He's going to go on the other coasters." Otto pouted, giving his mother big puppy dog eyes while hugging Chris' leg.  
  
"Ahyaya Otto, thank nice couple for wheel ride." The husky admonished sternly, "Then let them get back to businesses. Plenty of other things to do."  
  
"He wasn't too much trouble for us, honestly." Chris tried to reassure the mother husky.  
  
Barker huffed a bit as the husky shook her head, "Even so, we must be going now. Say goodbye Otto and let nice couple get back to their date."  
  
Otto pouted for a bit, "Thank you for letting me ride with you, Mr. Pretty Lady, hope I see you again soon." He said as his Mother began leading him away, Barker letting out a long breath.  
  
"I thought we were going to get stuck pup-sitting for a moment." He sighed and looked over at his companion.  
  
"Aren't you basically doing that with me, already?" Chris teased the wolf dog.  
  
Barker snickered reaching out to ruffle the human's hair, "You more than capable of caring for yourself. As independent and competent you are, I doubt you've ever needed anyone to 'sit' you."  
  
"Not really." He murmured.  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Barker let his hand slide slowly from the human's soft hair, "What attraction is next on your list?"  
  
“I was thinking we should go on another roller coaster, but I'm more in the mood for the haunted house now.” The human grimaced at the canine. “Maybe it will have some air conditioning. You know, for a park mostly indoors, this place feels pretty warm during the summer.”  
  
"Sounds like an excellent idea, and afterwards if it's still unbearable, I suggest a stop to enjoy a frozen treat or two." Barker agreed with the human on the degree of heat, part of him wishing he'd warn one of his lighter coats instead of his normal one.  
  
\----  
  
“We're almost at the front of the line.” Chris informed Barker, standing in front of him and nearly leaning on the dividing bar.  
  
He found the human's enthusiasm adorable, "Careful not to lean too far." He cautioned, lightly catching the back of Chris' shirt, "Also best to hold onto me. I can't count how many times I've seen people lose someone in a haunted attraction before."  
  
"That won't be a problem, sir," the ride operator at the front spoke up, "this attraction is a dark ride."  
  
"See. No need to keep an eye on me. Or where you actually worried I would get lost in there." Chris almost gave Barker a wink.  
  
Barker tried not to show his disappointment, "No I know you would be okay." He glared behind him as he heard another guest snickering, eyeing his pink bracelet with a cheeky wink.  
  
"It's called, Fakery Way." Informed the operator causing Barker to raise his eyebrow at the name, questioning the reasoning behind it.  
  
"Any reason for that name?" Chris asked the operator as him and Barker walked up onto the loading platform next to board.  
  
"It has something to do with the mirrors I guess." The gopher operator shrugged while directing the two into their vehicle. "Keep your feet and legs in the ride at all times and have fun."  
  
"Here we go, lets see what this attraction has to offer." Barker settled into his seat, "Call me old fashioned but I always preferred the kind you walk through verses a ride."  
  
"Really? One of the most of famous haunted attractions where I came from was a dark ride. I think you just don't like the idea of spending the money on vehicle maintenance."  
  
"Tomato, tomahto, kid~" Barker grinned, slipping his arm around the back of Chris' seat, "Also less of a legal issue.”  
  
The ride vehicle suddenly began to move before Chris could respond, jerking him and Barker forward slightly. Thankfully, it ran smooth after that. Chris thought they were going to run into the doors in front of them for a second until they opened up last second. A sudden, but relieving, blast of cool air hitting them quickly overtook changed the mood, however. Empty, echoing music got louder the more they entered into the dark tunnel. Once the doors closed behind the vehicle things went near pitch black.  
  
It was odd. Chris found the atmosphere more relaxing, in spite of what mood the attraction was trying to set.  
  
Barker leaned back into his seat, enjoying the cool and dark atmosphere, finding it laid back as well. He was particularly hoping this attraction proved to be boring so they could have a moment of relaxation in the air conditioned climate.  
  
Hints of dim lighting came up the further the ride vehicle went forward on it's track. It was mostly dark. Whatever lighting there was only served to give the areas a very dark orange tint, like candle light in a dilapidated mansion. They suddenly went right and before the two could blink were surrounded by mirrors. The music began to change along with the scenery, slightly taking on a more droning tone.  
  
"Well that's unsettling." Barker drawled, waving at one of his reflections, "Good scenery so far."  
  
"You're saying that because you can look at yourself from all angles with this many mirrors." Chris joked.  
  
"Well someone's being extra cheeky~" Barker chuckled, the human being the only one he'd let get away with such things. He saw through his grandmother's cane the last time he gave her a smart remark like that.  
  
The lights dimmed to near darkness the further they went on the track. Suddenly, from the corner of Chris' eye, he saw what appeared to be shadowy figures following their vehicle on the mirrors.  
  
Barker however noticed nothing, having shut his eyes to take advantage of the darken atmosphere. Though his ears stayed perked, swiveling from side to side, listening for anything out of the ordinary. Part of him hoped his human companion would get spooked, he would be more than happy to offer him his protection and comfort should Chris need it.  
  
The ride vehicle then took a turn to the left, now leading the canine and human into an area mostly lit up with black lights. There were more mirrors up ahead, but not near as much as the area now them behind. Scenery wise, it was now a bit more elaborate. Being further along the path, the setting for the ride was clearly designed to resemble an abandoned manor.  
  
A high pitched cackle suddenly came over one of the ride's speakers. As it made Chris look around to see where it was meant to come from, he began to see him and Barker's reflections in the passing by mirrors altered. The first one had shown them looking nearly ghost like, mostly transparent combined with the black light effect cast on them. Shadowy figures had begun being projected on the ride's walls and scenery, along with simple but effective animatronics and cut-outs popping around from the props and scenery. Most of the figures stared at the riders with very bright glowing yellow to white eyes.  
  
Barker cracked an eye open at the first cackle. He made a mental note about the effectiveness of the mirrors and the eyes for setting an atmosphere, but he inwardly cringed at what the maintenance costs of the animatronics would be. All in all a good attraction from all the screams he could hear of the other riders ahead and behind them. He would have to make changes to his own spooky attraction. Maybe he'll set it up on a burial ground of sorts when the fall came. Barker then looked to Chris to see how the human was handling everything.  
  
They passed by another mirror and the modification to their reflections was not much different. Just the basic haunted fare showing them to appear more like skeletons. Chris had, so far, been wondering how the mirror effects were done than being scared or unnerved.  
  
"It's probably not really mirrors." Barker said, noticing his companion's interested look, "I saw something like this in a another city. It's a mix of cameras and a computer program."  
  
"Well now you just spoiled the magic." Chris pouted mockingly at Barker.  
  
"I only said probably." Barker smirked, snickering at Chris' look. "If it makes you feel any better you can go ahead and believe it's a spooky hall of mirrors owned by a witch or a vampire. To be honest, considering the capitalists that own it, it's not that far off from the truth."  
  
"You're to talk about that subject." Chris cocked an eyebrow and tapped the fingers on his right hand on the lap bar. "Mr. Swindler."  
  
Barker let out a deep laugh, giving the human a wink, "Sticks and stones, darling. There are worse things to be. I could be a politician."  
  
"But you were a lawyer, and I very much doubt you were one for good purposes."  
  
"What can I say, it helps to have a wide set of skills, never know when you'll need a lawyer~ Besides everyone sues everyone else for the smallest of things nowadays." He smirked at the human and curled his arm around his shoulder.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, but he did nothing about Barker's arm and focused on what was left of the ride.  
  
As they neared the final section of the ride, the music began to fade into what sounded like a combination of a loud continuous drone and corrupted white noise. Props and scenery gradually started to show effects of crumbling, or debris floating up. It would only escalate once they took a final left turn on the ride's tracks into the final area.  
  
Chris' hair almost stood up on the back of his neck. It was a scenery of what appeared to be distortion and destructing. Projections showing either debris floating up or some kind of dark energy. As their ride vehicle continued forward, heading through the final section, shadowy cut-outs and animatronics began to pop up again. However, this segment had better lighting, so the silhouette on these ones could be seen better.  
  
The human only tightened his grip on the lap bar as he looked at the silhouettes. One surround by shrubbery resembled what could interpreted as a living plant. There was another animatronic to their right which, once he got a better look at it, resembled a creature of sorts on top of a wreck shed. Right next to it was a dead bed of neon lit flowers, with a cut out of a silhouette with long floppy ears and another shadowy figure next to it.  
  
Barker noticed when Chris suddenly tensed up, he found the new area unsettling as well, but he was honestly surprised it seemed to be phasing the human as well. He tightened his arm around his shoulder to hopefully comfort the human.  
  
The wolf dog's efforts to calm him down did not do much. Chris only shifted in his seat as he tried to look away. But his gaze couldn't escape the new simulated environment, no matter where he directed his attention from.  
  
"Kid?" Barker lightly shook the boy's shoulder, hoping to wake him from whatever held his attention, the fur on the back of his neck raising, "It's just a ride, Christopher."  
  
"I know," the human curled his lip, "It just got really cold in here."  
  
Barker pulled the human a bit closer, tucking him against his side, "Scoot over then, that should help some." He didn't quite believe the human's words, finding his temperature to be quite normal, but the human's pleasant scent was tainted with fear and stress.  
  
"I'm okay, Barker." Chris swore.  
  
A neon blacklight suddenly fell on the pair. Everything else around their vehicle went dark. They didn't have much time to react until a pair bright, sharp eyes began to peer down at them. A dark purple and violet light shined around the spiny silhouette. Before they could even blink, a loud hiss cut through the surrounding environmental noises playing over the speakers, as a burst of air suddenly hit the back of the canine and human.  
  
Chris instantly shrieked and shoved Barker away from him. In a matter of seconds he even managed to pry lap bar up. It was only an instant, but he immediately jumped out of the ride vehicle and bolted out of the nearest emergency exit door. Not even for a moment did he look back, even as he was outside of the building. Just kept running. Running as far as he could get. Not paying attention to what could be around him, or who else might see him act in such a way.  
  
Barker let out the most undignified squawk, almost falling out of the ride himself. He righted himself just in time to see Chris disappear through the door. He cursed under his breath and took off after the human, blinded briefly by the outside light once he reached the door. He couldn't see where the human went, lost among the crowd of people, "Oh holy hell! Kid, where'd you go?"  
  
The boy was far away from the canine, however. Half way to the opposite end of the park. Despite being long outside and far away from the attraction building, he still kept running. Everything was a near tunnel vision to him, almost running into several other patrons.  
  
\----  
  
Reluctantly, Barker rounded up a park employee and told him what happened, they assuring him they would help him locate his lost companion. He wondered what the hell had come over the human, he had never seen him act like that before.  
  
With the boy being the only human in the whole park, it did not take that long to locate him. He was found sitting on the side of the entrance building to the hover car racing track, nearly curling his knees up to his face.  
  
Barker hopped off the little employee go kart that brought him and hurried over to the human, kneeling down in front of him. "There you are, good lord, Christopher, you had me worried sick!" He breathed out in one relieved breath, "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Chris didn't answer the canine. He just took a deep breath and looked back down at the ground. It was clear from a quick glance to see his eyes were puffy, and his cheeks were still partially wet.  
  
Barker let out a heavy sigh and nodded to the employees, "Come on, Kid, it's been a long day, let's get out of here and back home." He said gently, urging the boy to stand.  
  
At first he didn't stand for Barker. He was still shaken up from the whole thing. It took a bit more gesturing to finally get him to just stand up.  
  
Barker kept the human tucked against his side, holding onto him tightly in case Chris took off again. "It's okay, Christopher, we're going back now." He comforted, leading him towards the park exit.  
  
\----  
  
Only a shower and television set made any sound inside of the trailer of T.W. Barker. Despite him having a visitor that night, the boy was still shaken up from the whole incident earlier that day. There wasn't even peep on the ride back.  
  
Chris just sat on the couch, dressed in his usual night clothes, and continued to stare blankly at the television screen. His eyes were half open, and he was almost slumped over.  
  
Barker walked in from bathroom, with a towel slung over his shoulders, and one around his waist. He sighed seeing the human in the exact same position he had left him in before his shower. He walked over and sat on the couch next to the human, "Feeling better, kid?"  
  
The boy didn't answer him and only blinked. He shifted in his seat briefly and picked up the remote to search through the limited channels.  
  
Barker sighed and reached out to rub the human's hair, "Guess not." He crossed his legs and leaned back against the couch, "Need anything, kid?"  
  
Once again, there was no reply from the human. He only continued flipping through stations until he settled on a shopping channel.  
  
"I'm sorry," Chris spoke up timidly.  
  
Barker's ear twitched in the direction of his voice, "You don't have to be, you did nothing to apologize for." He said softly, "If anything I should be apologizing, I should've noticed you weren't doing well and taken you out of there before it got to that point."  
  
"But I embarrassed you. I made a scene, and I possibly stopped that ride for the other riders by running out while it was moving."  
  
"I wasn't embarrassed, I was worried and for the others, who cares, I certainly don't. I'm more concerned what happened to scare you that badly."  
  
"It was the air." Chris replied, "I just overreacted."  
  
"That was not an overreaction. I could smell how scared you were." Barker frowned, leaning forward, cupping his hand under Chris' chin to turn his face towards his own, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but don't lie to yourself or to me about something that obviously caused you that level of turmoil."  
  
Chris' eyes almost shot open. Of course, he tried to avoid letting Barker see it and avert his eye contact from him. He didn't speak up immediately. A knot temporarily formed in his throat.  
  
“Smell?” Chris almost stuttered. “What are you, a hunting dog? I know you're a wolf, and a con man, but sometimes you're really bad at lying.”  
  
Barker raised an eyebrow, "Surely you know a Mobian's sense of smell is far beyond that of yours. It's strength varies from species to species, of course, but your scent tells me more than you do. As a courtesy and out of respect, I usually wait for you to vocalize your needs instead of acting on your scent alone." Barker kept his hand under Chris' chin, not allowing him to look away, staring at the human with his deep gold eyes, "I'm a master of lies, Christopher. I was born into a family of liars, in a town of liars, and I live the life of a liar, but that does not mean I'm incapable of the truth. And when it comes to you, I rarely find the need to lie at all."  
  
Chris didn't want to admit the full realization of Barker's unique mobian ability was a little hard for him to take in. But at the same time, he really should have suspected it. Maybe he was just so used to viewing Barker and every other mobian just like him.  
  
“Why me?” Chris almost whimpered. “Why am I the exception?”  
  
"Now that, I believe as clever as you are, should need no explanation at this point. I think you are more than aware of the answer to your own question." Barker's mouth quirked up in a small smirk as his thumb lightly caressed the edge of Chris' jaw.  
  
In a mere second the human tensed up. Brief but noticeable. His blue eyes went to the side of the couch, looking away from the canine's bright golden eyes. For a moment he thought his bottom lip quivered. Maybe it did. He couldn't pay much attention to it when his mind nearly blanked out.  
  
"I often wonder if I should just go ahead and kiss you. Will you let me or will you push me away?" Barker leaned in closer, his breath lightly ghosting over the human's lips. "But I won't kiss you just yet. Not even if your scent tells me otherwise, unless you vocalize it; I won't do it." He moved away, removing his hand as well as he leaned back against the couch.  
  
"Are you quoting from movies again to mess with me?" Chris rubbed his chin and grit his teeth, trying to play off the canine's comments as just some joke of his.  
  
Barker sighed, "No. I'm not messing with you. I think it's very apparent that I want you as a partner in every connotation you can possible think of."  
  
"You know, sometimes you seem so much older than you look. Like you know all the secrets in the world...then there's these times where I'm keen to believe you've never even been kissed before."  
  
Chris laid down on the couch, directing his attention away from the wolf dog. The soft blanket he wrapped himself in only further hid his face.  
  
“If I knew all of the secrets of the world, then I would know why this kind of stuff is put on public programming.” The human changed the channel again, over to a local channel showing a cheap late night tap dancing routine.  
  
"Because somebody somewhere will be bored enough to watch it." Barker stood up from the couch and patted the blanket cocooned human, "Get some rest, kid, it's been a long day." He said, before leaving to get dressed.

 


End file.
